DESESPERACIÓN
by redeginori
Summary: Hermione descubrirá que hay momentos en que tus sospechas se vuelven realidad y la desesperación te invade, por no poder escapar. Clasificado M por algunas futuras escenas y lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

_¡HOLA! De nuevo estoy aquí con una historia. Serán capítulos cortos, esta escrito en mi celular, cada que tiengo un ratito libre (es decir, perder el tiempo esperando en la sala, oficina, super ...), ya tengo listos 14 capítulos aquí en Fanfiction, iré publicándolos cada dos o tres días, si puedo antes lo haré._

 _Sigo sin ser J., por lo que HP y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

POV?

Era ella, no podía equivocarse, era ella la que caminaba por esa calle con ese vestido rojo, su cabello lo reconocería donde fuera, había soñado tanto con él. Y hoy al final estaba de nuevo frente a él, tenía que seguirla, no podía dejarla escapar de otra vez.

Salió de la cafetería donde estaba sin preocuparse por siquiera pagar, tenía que alcanzarla, saber de ella, tocarla. Había demasiada gente alrededor y ella caminaba muy de prisa. Pronto la pérdida de vista y quiso morir de la desesperación. La había perdido de nuevo.

Volvió a su casa esa noche y entró en ella sin encender una luz. Arrojó las llaves y el saco que vestía sin fijarse donde caían. Subió las escaleras y entró en "su" habitación . La habitación de ella. Ahí estaban todos sus recuerdos de ella. Notas, dibujos y las fotos que han tomado en secreto y guardado. Estas adornaban las paredes, se podía ver en cualquier dirección en la que mirara. Podía ver cómo había cambiado, como se había convertido en "SU" hermosa mujer, porque ella era de él, era solo de él, ella estaba en este mundo para él. Lo supo en cuanto la vió, ese lejano día cuando ella aún era una niña.

Desde ese día la amó y supo que era para él. Acarició la foto más reciente que tenía de ella, la tomo hace solo unos meses, antes de perderla otra vez, estaba hermosa. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener una imagen del día de hoy, la había visto con ese precioso vestido que realzaba su cuerpo, dejando a la vista lo que él ya intuía, ella era perfecta.

Cerró los ojos y la grabación, en su mente la tocaba, la tomaba y la hacía una y otra vez, sin siquiera quitarle el vestido. La tomaba ahí mismo en el piso de esa habitación que él tenía para ella. Mientras la pensaba comenzó a tocarse, de nuevo se tocaba pensar en ella en la oscuridad de esa habitación. De nuevo acabaría gimiendo su nombre, de nuevo ... como desde el día que la conoció.

-Hermione ... -


	2. Chapter 2 Regreso

_Hello! pues aquí les dejo el capítulo dos de esta historia. Espero la disfruten y me vayan regalando unos reviews para ver que les va pareciendo._

 _No soy dueña de Harry Potter, si yo fuera la dueña Fred y muchos más no hubieran muerto..._

CAPÍTULO DOS: REGRESO

-¿Puedes volver a explicarme: por qué tengo yo que cargar todos tus libros y muebles de la manera muggle como si fuera tu elfo?-

-¡Shhh! - la castaña corrió a taparle la boca a un cansado rubio que estaba luchando por sostener una pesada caja - ya te dije que no puedes estar hablando así en este barrio Draco - le dijo con ese tono de mandona que tan bien conocía su ahora novio. - No puedes hablar así en un lugar lleno de muggles- le dirigió una mirada severa antes de quitar su mano de la boca del rubio.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta Hermione- le reprochó a la par de que volvía a caminar hacia el interior de la casa. Una vez dentro soltó la caja y se volvió a ver a su novia.

-No entiendo porque tengo que cargar yo todo, si ese par de idiotas que tienes como amigos solo están ahí sentados, disfrutando de una comida que no era para ellos- se quejó señalando a los dos chicos que disfrutaban una rebanada de pizza.

-Este par de idiotas como tu nos llamas, ha estado trabajando toda la mañana, justo como tu se supone estarías- le contestó el chico moreno - TU NOVIA nos ha tenido cargando, limpiando y acomodando todo desde temprano- le dio otra mordida a su pizza -me he ganado un descanso-

-No tienes cara para quejarse Draco, esa es tu primera caja- agregó el chico que era casi tan pálido como el rubio -si hubieras movido las cajas con los libros más pesados estarías llorando de verdad-

-Draco, deja descansar a Theo y Blaise, y ayudame con esa caja que dejaste caer, esa va en mi habitación- le dijo mientras acomodaba unos cojines en los sillones.

-¿Acaso soy tu elfo doméstico?-

-No, no eres mi elfo - le dijo con una voz muy dulce- eres mi novio y quieres verme feliz, así que tomaras esa caja y la llevaras a mi habitación ¿verdad querido?- le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de caminar hacia la cocina.

Mientras recogía la caja y subía las escaleras, resoplando por el esfuerzo, solo se escuchaban los susurros que sonaban como - mujeres manipuladoras… no soy un elfo… esta me la pagas Granger-

-¿Crees que debemos recordarle a Draco que dentro de la casa puede levitar las cajas?- le preguntó Blaise a Theo que tomaba otra rebanada.

-Deja que sufra otro poco por llegar tarde y dejarnos el trabajo pesado, al rato se lo recordamos-

-Chicos - Hermione los veía desde la puerta de la cocina -ni se les ocurra recordarle eso- los tres soltaron la carcajada mientras se escuchaba que en el piso de arriba Draco dejaba caer la pesada caja.

Después de la guerra, el Ministerio había sentenciado a varios hijos de mortífagos a pasar algunos meses en el mundo muggle para conocerlo mejor, y así entender que estos no eran seres inferiores.

Contrario a lo que esperaban, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson habían disfrutado su tiempo ahí en ese mundo, tanto que ahora estudiaban en la universidad muggle.

Durante los primeros meses de su sentencia se encontraron a Hermione, que había decidido también estudiar una carrera. Al encontrarse, Hermione los ayudó a su adaptación a ese mundo tan diferente al suyo. Con el paso del tiempo, nació una relación entre el ex príncipe de las serpientes y la heroína de guerra. Relación que había cimbrado al mundo mágico, el cual esperaba una futura boda entre la heroína de mente brillante con cabellos rebeldes y el pelirrojo pecoso héroe Weasley.

Ron nunca aceptó la relación entre su amiga y la serpiente. Y puso a mucha gente en contra de ellos, y aunque Harry Potter, el célebre Salvador del mundo mágico, estaba a favor de la felicidad de su amiga, no fue suficiente para frenar las expresiones de odio contra la castaña.

Por lo cual hoy estaba ahí, para huir del mundo mágico y su gente intolerante había decidido regresar a la casa que había sido de sus padres, los cuales habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico en Australia. No podía darse el lujo de gastar el dinero que tenía pagando rentas, y sus problemas de paranoia que aún tenía como secuelas de la guerra, le causaban problemas en las habitaciones compartidas de la universidad, por lo que ahora compartiría casa con Pansy y Luna, quienes estaban aún estudiando en el mundo muggle.

La casa había sido quemada en parte por los mortífagos, Pansy había pagado la reconstrucción de la misma a cambio de vivir un tiempo ahí, quería dejar atrás los recuerdos de la guerra. Luna estaba en la misma situación, su padre había muerto y estaba sola, Hermione la invitó a vivir con ellas, sin necesidad de pagar una renta monetaria y Luna aceptó con la condición de encargarse de las cuestiones domésticas, las cuales eran terapéuticas para ella, siempre y cuando que sus estudios de arte se lo permitieran.

Y ahí estaban, regresando a habitar una casa que había sido abandonada por sus primeros habitantes al ser enviados al otro lado del mundo. Tratando de encajar a su manera en el mundo muggle, alejándose de mágico que ya no tenía nada que ofrecerles o que las atara.


	3. Capítulo 3 EN LA OSCURIDAD

_Hola! Les dejo el capítulo 3 de esta historia, voy a subir dos capítulos cortos por semana. Gracias a JhoanaPerez, Lesliee Mariia, Yaro Alex y Mai Vegueta, por sus follows, review y favorite! De verdad me hacen muy feliz!_

 _De nuevo, no soy dueña de los personajes de HP, pero si de la historia que ha surgido de mi cabeza loca._

CAPÍTULO 3: EN LA OSCURIDAD

P.O.V ?

Era ella, no había duda, ella de nuevo volvía. Estaba ahí de pie a solo unos metros de él. Se veía un poco más delgada que la última vez que la vió. Sus pómulos se marcaban más, pero aun así era la mujer más bella. Ya era una mujer. Las formas de niña habían quedado atrás.

La recorrió con la mirada, mientras ella observaba una hoja pegada en el tablón de anuncios, vestía unos jeans que hacían de su trasero algo digno de admirar. De solo verlo sintió una punzada en su entrepierna que solo ella provocaba.

Dió gracias de estar solo porque no pudo contener un gemido al momento de acomodar su pantalón para que no le estorbara. Pero ella… ella sí lo escuchó… ella volvió su hermoso rostro hacia su dirección después de que se le escapara el gemido. Ella lo estaba viendo, con esos brillantes ojos que mostraban una mezcla de miedo y determinación, y no podía ser un momento más perfecto para él, ella lo miraba mientras él tenía su mano en su bragueta. Casi se viene en ese momento de lo excitado que estaba.

Pero ella se dió la vuelta y caminó rápido hacia la salida, apretando sus libros a su pecho con una mano y la otra metida en la bolsa de la chaqueta que llevaba. Él no supo cómo reaccionar ante su huida. Sonrió para sus adentros, ella lucia tan inocente y etérea, creyó ver una sombra de un sonrojo en su cara. Era perfecta, y ahora estaba ahí, cerca de él de nuevo. De nuevo estaba a su alcance, fue una sorpresa, pero una muy agradable sorpresa.

Sabía que la volvería a encontrar, ella era para él. Camino hacia la ventana que daba al exterior del edificio, ahí la podía ver alejarse, con su cabello recogido en una coleta, su andar apresurado y sus libros contra el pecho… era como volver a los años anteriores cuando la conoció.

No le quito la vista de encima en ningún momento, vio como recogía un libro que se le resbaló, como a lo lejos una chica rubia le hacía señas y ella respondía con otra. La vio caminar hacia la chica y juntas alejarse. Eso era algo nuevo, no le recordaba amigas mujeres.

Cuando ya no pudo verla más tomó asiento y cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que tendría que hacer para estar con ella de nuevo.

En la oscuridad de esa oficina susurro su nombre, mientras se volvía a tocar pensando en ella:

-Hermione… -


	4. Capítulo 4 Viejos amigos

_Hello! Les dejo el segundo capítulo de la semana._

 _Aún JK Rowling es la dueña de HP y todos sus personajes, solo juego un poquito con ellos sin fines de lucro._

CAPÍTULO 4: VIEJOS AMIGOS

-Muy bien, parece que ya todo está listo- Hermione miraba con detenimiento la sala de su casa, el comedor estaba ocupado por sus amigos que aún disfrutaban con el café que había traído Luna. En la cocina la rubia estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas que había comprado para la cena y el desayuno, mañana irían de compras las tres y se compraría de todo lo necesario.

Pansy bajaba las escaleras con una caja vacía en las manos - ¿Esto aun lo ocuparemos o lo desaparezco definitivamente?-

Hermione lo pensó un momento -Creo que lo mejor será sacarlo a la basura, será muy extraño para los vecinos que al llegar no produzcamos basura del embalaje de nuestras cosas- tomó la caja de las manos de Pansy y juntando otras más las sacó de la casa hacia el jardín. Mañana el camión recolector pasará muy temprano y no quería levantarse antes de las ocho.

Un rato después llego Harry, no había podido ayudar, ya que estaba de guardia con los maestros ese día que tocaba salida a Hogsmeade, contrario a lo que se esperaba, no se había unido a los aurores, sino que estaba como auxiliar del maestro de defensa hasta terminar su apropiada preparación. Ron si se había unido a los aurores, aprovechando la oportunidad que le dieron como héroe de guerra. Pero hacía mucho que se había separado de sus amigos.

Harry había aceptado bien a las serpientes y ahora eran un gran grupo de amigos, tan amigos eran que ya veía a Pansy con otros ojos, y ella no había sido indiferente a la situación. Estaban empezando a conocerse más.

Estaban terminando de cenar cuando un extraño ruido los alertó haciéndolos saltar y sacar sus varitas, bueno no a todos, Hermione y Harry ya sabían de lo que se trataba.

-Es solo el timbre- dijo la castaña antes de ponerse de pie y caminar a la puerta. Harry caminó detrás de ella, no le parecía normal que a esa hora alguien llamara a la puerta. Hermione abrió la puerta luego de mirar por la mirilla. Frente a ella estaba una mujer mayor con un severo peinado, un hombre de mediana edad vestido con un traje oscuro y una mujer que estaría en sus cuarenta y tantos.

-¿Señora Taylor? ¿Amanda? ¿David?- preguntó entre sorprendida y alegre, y sin más abrazó a la mujer anciana.

-¿Hermione muchacha dónde te habías metido? - le pregunto la mujer mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Nos tenían preocupados, se fueron sin decir nada, y luego ese incendio aquí- comento la otra mujer, que Harry supuso era Amanda.

-¿Están tus padres en casa Hermione?- preguntó el hombre sin quitarle la vista a Harry, o eso le pareció a él que solo lo miraba de reojo - tengo que reclamarle a Dan que se hayan ido así sin decir nada. Nos asustaron mucho-

Hermione soltó a la mujer y algo nerviosa miró a los que durante años habían sido sus vecinos y amigos de sus padres. No sabía qué contestar, estaba pensando demasiado.

-Los señores Granger lamentablemente murieron en un accidente durante sus vacaciones, hace un par de años en Australia- fue Harry el que tomó el mando de la conversación para alivio de la castaña. -Hermione se encontraba camino a la escuela privada cuando le informaron de lo sucedido y ya no volvió a esta casa hasta ahora, al ser mayor de edad, vivió con nosotros sus amigos todo este tiempo- Amanda fue la primera en reaccionar abrazando fuertemente a Hermione.

-¡Oh mi niña lo siento tanto! No supimos nada y tu… seguramente te sentías muy sola- la apretó más contra su pecho, casi al punto de dejarla sin aire. La pobre solo atinó a darle unos ligeros golpes en el brazo para avisar que necesitaba oxígeno. -¡Perdón!- dijo al liberarla.

-¿Gustan pasar? Estoy con unos amigos- ofreció la castaña, con la esperanza de que se negaran. Si bien los apreciaba a los tres, no quería recordar en ese momento su dolor.

-Gracias, pero solo habíamos venido a saludar a los nuevos vecinos, no pensamos que fueras tú- le dijo la señora Taylor - vimos que arreglaron la casa y hoy la mudanza nos avisó que ya habían llegado, por lo que… - se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a David que llevaba una canasta en las manos que los chicos no habían visto- les traíamos unas galletas y panes de bienvenida-

David le tendió la canasta a Hermione con tristeza en su rostro -Lo lamento mucho, tus padres eran unas excelentes personas y grandes amigos-

Ella aceptó la canasta conteniendo las lágrimas - Lamento no haberles avisado, pero todo fue tan rápido que no tuve cabeza, pasaron muchas cosas...-

Amanda le tomó el brazo para detener sus palabras - Lo entendemos, no te preocupes, al menos estas tu bien y de vuelta en casa, otro día si gustas platicamos, ahora te dejamos con tus amigos-

Hermione asintió - Aquí nos estaremos viendo, en otra ocasión les presento a mis amigas que ahora vivirán aquí conmigo, y aprovechando el es mi amigo Harry Potter- les presento a Harry quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Me alegra saber que no estarás sola, cualquier cosa sabes donde encontrarnos, ahora nos vamos, que pasen buena noche mi niña- la Sra Taylor le dio otro abrazo, ahora también abrazó a Harry y luego de que David y Amanda hicieran lo mismo, se fueron rumbo a sus casas.

Cuando cerraron la puerta finalmente corrieron un par de lágrimas por las mejillas de Hermione - Debí avisarles, eran algunos de sus amigos más cercanos- Harry le quitó la cesta de las manos, y de inmediato se vio rodeada por los brazos de su novio. Los demás habían estado escuchando lo que pasaba de pie en el recibidor de la casa.

-No te agobies por eso, ahora es tiempo de retomar tu vida y disfrutar, ven vamos a que sigas comiendo y a probar esas galletas que te han traído- Draco la llevó entre sus brazos de nuevo al comedor. Unas horas más tarde, los chicos se fueron rumbo a su departamento en una vecindario cercano a la universidad, el cual para sorpresa de todos, también compartían con Harry cuando no estaba en Hogwarts.

-¿Quieres hablar? - Luna preguntó desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. Esta palmeó la cama y fue la señal para la rubia de entrar.

-Verlos me recordó muchos momentos que viví aquí en esta casa- comenzó a hablar, al tiempo que veía como Pansy entraba y ocupaba un lugar en la cama - La Sra Taylor vive enfrente desde antes de llegar nosotros al vecindario, ella hornea los más deliciosos pasteles y galletas, fue una chef de renombre internacional hasta que comenzó a sufrir artritis, eso la alejó de los hornos y le imposibilita moverse libremente por la cocina, Amanda es una enfermera que vive en la casa de al lado de ella, cuando se conocieron se hicieron muy buenas amigas, Amanda está al pendiente de la Sra siempre, ella es la que en su tiempo libre le ayuda a cocinar. Cuando era niña, ella a veces me cuidaba cuando mis padres salían, también yo misma llegué a ir a su casa para ayudarle a cocinar- una sonrisa iluminó su rostro -mamá se comía todo lo que yo preparaba aunque estuviera horrible, soy una pésima cocinera- las tres rieron reconociendo el hecho - ni una afamada chef pudo hacer el milagro de enseñarme a cocinar bien- terminó de decir entre risas.

-David vive en la casa de al lado nuestro, ahí vivía con su madre, que era ya mayor, hasta la muerte de esta, creo que nosotros teníamos unos meses de mudarnos cuando ocurrió- se acomodó en la cama- es o era un médico del área de urgencias, pasaba poco tiempo en casa, hace mucho que no los veía, no se si siga ahí, trabajaba en el mismo hospital que Amanda, recuerdo que a veces se iban juntos o regresaban juntos, para usar un solo auto. Siempre creí que ellos terminarían casados-

-Tal vez ya lo están, hace tiempo que no los veías-

-Tienes razón Pansy, tal vez ya hasta son marido y mujer, como sea, David era el mejor amigo de mi padre, se iban de pesca juntos en ocasiones y participaban en torneos de bolos. Cuando nos enfermamos, corríamos a ver a David, y mis padres eran sus dentistas- suspiró y cerró los ojos -debí haber hablado con ellos antes de mandar lejos a mis padres, no los recordé hasta ahora, debió ser extraño para ellos-

-Fue un momento malo para ti Mione, no debes culparte, ellos entenderán si es que eran tan amigos de tus padres, que en ese momento tu no tenias cabeza-

-Luna está en lo cierto, ahora a dormir que mañana tenemos mucho que comprar y el lunes volvemos a la escuela- Pansy se metió en las sábanas y se acomodó.

-¡Oye esta es mi cama!- le dijo la castaña mientras trataba de sacar a su amiga de la cama- ¡vete a tu cuarto! - Pansy la ignoró y se acurrucó más. Luna hizo lo mismo y pronto Hermione se resignó por lo que se acomodó junto a sus amigas y pronto las tres estaban profundamente dormidas.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5 OTRA VEZ

_¡HOLA! ¿COMO ESTÁN? Les traigo el primer capítulo de la semana, muchas gracias a los que le han dado follow y los que comentaron como Sally , mil gracias de verdad. Espero disfruten esta historia, en esta ocasión es un capítulo corto, quiero que vean lo que va pensando el loco que está obsesionado con Hermione._

 _Y de nuevo: JK Rowling sigue siendo la dueña de HP. Algún día podré comprar los derechos... Algún día!_

CAPÍTULO 5 OTRA VEZ

P.O.V. ?

De nuevo te observaba, estabas en tu habitación con el rubio otra vez, lo tenías entre tus brazos otra vez, te vi besarle y eso es el infierno para mí, es un infierno para mí verte estar con otra persona, y disfrutar entre sus brazos sus besos.

Olvidaste cerrar la ventana otra vez, hoy deseo matarlo otra vez, ya que tu ¡Eres mía! ¡solo mía!

Veo que te detienes y volteas a ver la ventana, se que me haz sentido, desde hace meses siempre sabes cuanto te veo por tu ventana, se que es nuestra conexión trabajando, sabes que estoy ahí y eso me hace feliz, porque significa que tu y yo estamos unidos y somos el uno para el otro.

El rubio se levanta y va hacia la ventana, el nos quiere separar, el cierra con fuerza la ventana y corre la cortina, me ha negado la oportunidad de verte otra vez. Se lo que harán ahora, puedo escucharte gemir, puedo escuchar tus pequeños gritos, los escucho en mi cabeza, pero con el no gritas como conmigo, el no te hace gemir su nombre como lo hago yo. El no es el hombre que te hace vibrar, ese solo soy yo.

Con nadie sentirás lo que sientes cuando te beso, cuando te tomo y te hago mía una y otra y otra vez. Solo yo conozco cada rincón de tu cuerpo, ¡SOLO YO!

Entró de nuevo a nuestra habitación, y ahí estás, estás sonriendo para mi, estás esperando por mi, tus ojos color miel me observan desde cada pared y me haces feliz. Tomó del cajón tu ropa, te gusta vestir sexy para mi, aun huele a ti y hueles delicioso…

Me desvisto y me acuesto en nuestra cama con tu ropa en mi mano, esta noche estaremos juntos otra vez, te haré el amor otra vez…

Siento tu mano guiando la mía, mientras huelo de nuevo tu ropa, ese pedazo de tela que tiene tu aroma es mi tesoro. Tu mano me guía hacia mi pene, te gusta que me toque mientras tu me observas, eres una vouyerista y eso me encanta, oigo como me ordenas tocarme y te obedezco otra vez, siempre te obedeceré, porque se que me amas. Pronto estaremos de nuevo juntos y nadie nos va a separar.

Te oigo reír al escuchar mis gemidos, estás contenta de verme disfrutar y me vengo al oírte darme la orden de hacerlo, me vengo mientras gimo tu nombre otra vez:

-¡HERMIONE!-...


	6. CAPÍTULO 6 TENGO MIEDO

_Hello! Decidí adelantar un poco la publicación del siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten. De nuevo les comento que son cortos, porque suelo escribir esta historia en mi celular y es más fácil así para mi. Y de nuevo: Harry Potter no me pertenece... aún... algún día será mio y no de J. jajaja (inserte aquí risa de bruja malvada)_

CAPÍTULO 6 TENGO MIEDO

-¿Mala noche?- preguntó Theodore a la par que ponía una taza de té frente a su amigo.

-Bastante, y ahora tengo que viajar para ver a mi madre- tomó un sorbo del té y tomó una tostada del montón que estaban junto a Blaise.

-¿Acaso Hermione volvió a dejarte con las bolas azules amigo?- Blaise parecía el gato Cheshire por la enorme sonrisa que tenía. Draco iba a responderle cuando fue interrumpido.

-Sinceramente no deseo enterarme de la vida sexual de la mujer que considero mi hermana, o tendré que tomar terapia psicológica - le dijo Harry mientras se servía una taza de té.

-Solo diré que desde que se mudaron a esa casa, la vida sexual es prácticamente nula, no hay mucha privacidad con las dos inquilinas fastidiosas e inoportunas que tiene, Pansy parece disfrutar de interrumpir al entrar sin avisar al cuarto, y eso sin contar que siempre que ya estamos en su habitación siento que me observan- se quejó Draco antes de morder la tostada.

-¿Cómo es eso de que te observan? - Harry pregunto mientras lo miraba fijamente, siempre estaba al pendiente de su amiga, sabía que había gente que aun quería dañarla.

-Eso, siento que hubiera otra persona en el lugar, viendo todo lo que hacemos. Se siente como si… no se explicarlo, tal vez estoy loco, yo mismo lancé varias veces el hechizo para cerciorarme de que no hubiera alguien escondido en el cuarto-

-Yo puse los hechizos anti aparición, no los he visto afectados, y ningún mago puede acercarse sin saltar las alarmas- completo Theodore, quien se preocupaba de que sus amigas estuvieran seguras.

-¿Un elfo?- preguntó Harry al recordar la sensación de ser observado por Dobby.

-Tampoco pueden aparecer, Blaise me los recordó mientras levantaba las salas-

-Hermione también lo ha sentido, anoche estábamos en su habitación y me detuvo, dijo que alguien la estaba viendo- Draco se pasó las manos por el cabello -Tengo miedo- finalmente aceptó -no quiero que otra bruja o mago desquiciado venga a destruir nuestra paz, y ahora me voy de viaje, tengo miedo por Hermione - admitió mientra veía su taza de té ahora vacía.

-Estaremos al pendiente de ellas- le dijo Harry mientras palmeaba su espalda, era raro ver a Draco así -si es necesario me mudo con ellas unos días-

-Potter tú lo que quieres es meterte a la cama de Pansy- le reclamó Draco tratando de recobrar la compostura -cuidado con ella, te doy la misma advertencia que tu me diste con Hermione, la haces llorar y te corto las pelotas-

Ante la cara de Harry los tres amigos soltaron la carcajada.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7 SOSPECHAS

_Hello! Estoy de vuelta con el primer capítulo de la semana! Espero sea de su agrado, si alcanzo, hoy mismo subiré el siguiente y en la semana les dejaré un tercer capítulo. Mil gracias a los que han decidido seguir la historia!_

 _Desgraciadamente aún no soy dueña de Harry Potter... pero algún día lo seré!_

CAPÍTULO 7 SOSPECHAS

Hermione tenía la mano en el cordón de las cortinas, estaba indecisa entre abrirlas o dejarlas cerradas.

-¿Aun tienes esa sensación de que te observan?- la voz que venía de la puerta la tomó por sorpresa ocasionando que diera un pequeño brinco, se giró para ver a Pansy parada en la puerta.

-Si, la verdad si, solo me siento segura cuando está corrida la cortina- soltó el cordón y se sentó en la cama. -Anoche otra vez Draco se fue muy tarde tratando de calmarme, no se que pasa, pero desde que nos mudamos hace ya casi seis meses no he podido tener relaciones aquí con Draco- suspiró mientras veía a Pansy asomarse por entre las cortinas hacia el exterior -solo hemos podido estar juntos en su departamento cuando no hay nadie, no se que pasa-

-¿Recuerdas que algunas veces he entrado de sorpresa y los he interrumpido?-

-¡Puff! Ni me lo recuerdes que todavía te odio por eso y Draco quería matarte-

Pansy se sentó junto a ella -No te lo dije en ese momento, pero entré porque sentí que había alguien más- la castaña miró fijamente a su amiga -Llámame loca si quieres, se que es raro, pero a veces siento como si hubiera alguien más en la casa-

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- le reclamó poniéndose al borde de la histeria.

-Para evitar que te pusieras como lo estas haciendo- la jaló para que se volviera a sentar, ya estaba empezando a dar de vueltas por la habitación -Se que Theo puso los pabellones de defensa y estamos seguras aquí, también yo he revisado que no haya nadie…-

-Draco ha hecho lo mismo cuando yo he sentido que me miran y no ha encontrado nada-

-¡Ya vez! Yo tampoco lo he hecho, pero aún así siento que alguien está en la casa a veces- se tendió en la cama de su amiga, mirando el techo blanco, esa cama era cómoda pensó. -He pensado que solo estoy asustada, que no me he recuperado de la guerra, por eso no le he dado mayor importancia, ¿haz pensado eso? Tu fuiste una fugitiva muchos meses, tal vez es solo eso-

-Si, se que es una posibilidad, pero… algo se, se que mis sospechas de que me vigilan no es total producto de mi imaginación-

De pronto escucharon el grito de Luna llamándoles a desayunar, dejaron la conversación en donde estaba y bajaron con su amiga, en otro momento seguirán hablando de eso, o al menos eso creyeron. Ya que al estar comiendo el desayuno, Luna les preguntó quién se había comido el bollo de canela que había dejado en la mesa… ninguna de ellas había sido.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8 NI TU, NI ELLA, NI YO

_¡HE VUELTO! ¡Si me ha dado tiempo de subir otro capítulo hoy! así que aquí se los dejo, que lo disfruten. Y recuerden que sigo sin ser dueña de HP._

CAPÍTULO 8 NI TU, NI ELLA, NI YO

Los días pasaron, conforme iban pasando las cosas se iban poniendo difíciles para las chicas, un día estaba una botella de agua en la cocina en medio de la barra y nadie la había puesto ahí, otro día la televisión encendida, las cosas movidas de su lugar habitual, gavetas abiertas, faltaba comida...

-¿Alguna de ustedes ha entrado en mi habitación?- preguntó Hermione con algo de miedo de oír la respuesta que ya creía iba a recibir.

-No, yo no he entrado- la pelinegra contestó y volteó a ver a Luna con la esperanza de oír que ella hubiera sido la que estuvo ahí.

-Voy llegando apenas de la tienda y antes no he entrado a tu cuarto ¿que pasó?-

-Alguien estuvo en mi cama… está revuelta la colcha…-

Pansy tomó su varita y fue de inmediato a la habitación, en la cual se veía como si alguien se hubiera revolcado ahí. Lanzó un hechizo y algunas pequeñas manchas de luz empezaron a brillar en la colcha.

-¡HIJO DE SU PU…!- empezó a gritar la pelinegra -¡ALGUIEN SE HA MASTURBADO EN TU CAMA GRANGER!- Cuando estaba enojada Pansy llamaba por sus apellidos a los demás -El que estuvo aquí se estuvo dando una mano-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Hechizo de detección de restos…- contestó sin mirarla -mi madre lo usaba para asegurarse de que en su cama no hubiera restos de sus deslices, mi padre era muy celoso- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa. -El que estuvo aquí se estuvo divirtiendo y dudo mucho fuera alguno de los chicos- Dijo refiriéndose a Draco y compañía -Primero Draco no fue porque anda de viaje, segundo: Draco mataría a cualquier que hiciera eso en tu cama, Tercero: Harry mataría a cualquiera que hiciera eso en tu cama, Cuarto: tu matarías a cualquiera que lo hiciera-

-La pregunta es ¿Quien se atrevió a hacer esto?- Luna estaba en la puerta viendo todo, revisando la habitación con la mirada -Ni tu, ni ella, ni yo haríamos algo así en la cama de la otra, ni los chicos lo harían, entonces ¿Quien? ¿Quien ha estado en tu cama?-

Hermione no supo qué contestar, su lugar seguro había sido violentado, alguien había estado en su cama masturbándose y eso le daba pavor, se recargó en la cómoda que estaba en la habitación y escuchó el sonido de que se terminaba de cerrar un cajón, no había prestado atención a eso por ver la cama, se volvió para revisar el primer cajón de la cómoda, ese que había cerrado, ese que era el de su ropa interior y para su horror descubrió que no solo estaba revuelto, faltaba ropa y encima de todo la ropa revuelta había una pantaleta rosa de encaje que en su vida había visto.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9 ELLA

_Hola de nuevo! antes que nada mil gracias a Malfoyathenea, Alice1420, Rosy Fdez, Sweettiiee y a todos los que me han dado follow y favorite en esta historia, no esperaba la respuesta tan positiva a la misma luego de comentarlo en la página de Facebook. Mil gracias por la recepción de la historia. Y aunque a Sweettiiee y a Annykzhenn Drummond les produjo paranoia, mil gracias por seguirla, y si les dijera que esto de ser "visitada" por alguien no deseado me pasó en la vida real creo que no dormirían jajaja, es por eso que me inspiré en esta historia. Y sin más les dejo el capítulo siguiente._

 _Sigo sin ser dueña de HP._

CAPÍTULO 9 ELLA

Las vio llegar a la casa, había llegado primero la chica de pelo negro, luego su castaña y al final la rubia, ya sabía que la rubia sería la última, siempre se detenía en la tienda por algo para la cena. La rubia cocinaba bien, el bollo de canela fue delicioso, por lo que ahora asaltaba la cocina para saber que comía su castaña y probar todo, quería conocer sus gustos para cuando vivieran juntos y tuviera que cocinarle, porque como ya sabía, ella no cocinaba bien. Ya tenía en la cocina algunas de las marcas favoritas de comida de ella, también había comprado su shampoo, sus jabones y cremas, cada día iba avanzando un poco más para estar preparado para ella.

Había cosas que le desconcertaba de esa casa, pero conocía a muchos Frikis que le gustaba el esoterismo así que no le dio mayor importancia a libros de pociones y magia que encontró, no serían las primeras mujeres que conociera que pensaban que era divertido jugar a la brujería, leer las cartas y cosas así. No dudó en anotar los nombres de los títulos de los libros de ella para comprarlos, así ella estaría contenta, sabía que amaba los libros, hubo muchos que por más que buscaba no encontraba, ese de Hogwarts una historia era uno de ellos. Pero ya lo encontraría.

Incluso había ido de compras para obsequiarle ropa interior, sabía cuál le gustaba, había robado más de una vez su ropa interior, más de una vez había tocado esas prendas, por lo que compró varios juegos, pero no pudo resistir en dejarle una prenda de regalo, ya se imaginaba como la luciría ella, cómo sería verla cuando se la modele, sabía que a ella le iba a encantar el obsequio.

¡Oh si! Recordó la imagen que en su cabeza se formó en cuanto vio la pantaleta de encaje, era rosa pálido, un rosa que estaba seguro luciría en ella, solo de pensarla luciendola era orgásmico para él. Ya quería que fuera a vivir a su casa, tenerla cada día y cada noche a su lado. Ya no podía esperar mucho más. Ahora que el rubio no iba a la casa era más fácil disfrutar las noches viéndola, solo tenía ojos para ella, nada más importaba. Solo ella, ella y su preciosa figura caminando por la casa, ella y el agua que corría por su cuerpo cuando se bañaba, ella y su suave respiración cuando dormía… todo era ella… su mundo era ella…

Estaba en un sillón disfrutando las imágenes en su cabeza cuando algo se movió en la ventana que le llamó la atención, un auto se había estacionado frente a la casa, de él salió un hombre con un gran ramo de rosas y una caja. Justo a tiempo pensó al checar su reloj. Fue la rubia la que abrió la puerta y recibió las rosas y el paquete. Había llegado su regalo.

Esperó y vió como la chica las recibió y cerró la puerta. Para su desconcierto unos minutos después, todas las luces de la casa se habían apagado. No era eso lo que él esperaba. Revisó su celular y no vió a nadie en la pantalla, solo se veían las habitaciones vacías ¿Donde se habían metido las chicas?


	10. CAPÍTULO 10 HERIDA

_Hello! Me han hecho tan pero tan feliz con la buena respuesta de este fic, que les adelanto el capítulo que iba a publicar la próxima semana. Gracias a todos por sus follow y favorite! Por favor comenten que les va pareciendo la historia, para saber si hay que ir modificando algo que crean que no vaya muy bien. Como les dije en los comentarios anteriores, algo de lo que he escrito es verdad, en este capítulo es lo referente a la sangre... eso pasó en mi casa, lean y me dicen que piensan._

 _Y de nuevo sufro porque HP no es mío, ni modo, tal vez en mi próxima vida._

 **CAPÍTULO 10 HERIDA**

-¡NO SE! ¡NO TENGO IDEA QUIEN PUEDE SER!- Hermione estaba gritando mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en una sala que no era su sala, había caído en una especie de shock al recibir unas rosas y un paquete, lo había abierto pensando que era de Draco, y se quedó paralizada al ver lo que había en el interior: era el brasiere que hacía juego con la pantaleta en el cajón, una hoja que decía: " _FELIZ ANIVERSARIO HERMIONE MI AMOR, espero te guste el regalo, se que te verás hermosa con él, ya quiero quitarlo con mis dientes. Nos vemos pronto TE EXTRAÑO";_ y había un dibujo a lápiz de ella que tenía la frase "te extraño", se notaba que ya tenía años de haber sido dibujado, y había una foto de ella durmiendo que completaba el paquete.

Una foto de ella en su cama durmiendo… en su cama, en su casa, en el lugar donde se debería sentir segura. Una foto que se veía claramente había sido recortada, porque se alcanzaba a ver un pie que no era de ella, sino de Luna, podía decirlo por el calcetín que se veía y una parte del cabello de Pansy aún se veía en una esquina de la imagen. Había sido el día que las dos chicas se habían quedado a dormir en su cama.

Había empezado a hiperventilar al ver el interior de la caja, cuando Pansy y Luna se acercaron a ver el contenido, Pansy apenas había agarrado la caja y mirando a Luna para hacerle una seña, solo movió la varita, apagó todas las luces y sujetando entre las dos a Hermione desaparecieron del lugar.

Fue una sorpresa para los chicos cuando ellas aparecieron en su sala obstruyendo la vista de la pantalla de TV. Blaise y Theo estaban en casa disfrutando un rato de ocio. Empezaron a explicarles todo lo que había sucedido. Theo sin preguntar se acercó a la chimenea y llamó a Harry que estaba en el colegio. Unos minutos después Harry estaba abrazando a una aterrorizada Hermione.

-Debí estar más involucrado en su seguridad, Draco nos dijo que sentías que los veían- Dijo Harry con la foto en la mano -El que haya tomado esta foto estuvo ahí parado frente a ustedes y ninguna de las tres fue consciente de la presencia, debe estar usando algún hechizo que desconocemos-

-Y por lo visto está obsesionado con Mione- dijo Luna

-¡Puaff! Debe estar loco por ella si se puso a masturbarse en su cama- completó Pansy quien estaba abrazada a Blaise -no quiero ni pensar en que estábamos ahí y él observando lo que hacíamos-

-Por el momento no van a volver a esa casa- sentenció Theo- aquí nos acomodaremos esta noche, iremos Potter y yo a la casa a revisar todo y traeremos lo que necesiten, Blaise se queda con ustedes- Le dió un beso a Luna y esperó a Harry que se estaba desprendiendo de Hermione para ir con él. Un momento después se habían desaparecido.

Pasó más de una hora cuando volvieron los dos chicos, Harry iba cargando entre sus brazos a un muy enojado Crookshanks, quien apenas llegar lo arañó para que lo soltara y correr a los brazos de su ama

-¡Crookshanks!- lo abrazó de inmediato -¡Perdón por olvidarte ahí!-

-Hermione por favor revisa si tiene alguna herida, no nos dejó revisarlo solo pude cargarlo y de inmediato me aparecí aquí-

-¿Herida? ¿qué pasó?- ya estaba revolviendo el pelo de su gato buscando heridas.

-Al llegar y comenzar a revisar, encontramos gotas de sangre en la casa, iban de tu habitación hacia la puerta de la cocina. No se si entró o salió el rastro. Luego encontramos a un muy enojado gato escondido debajo de tu cama- comentó Theo mientras abrazaba a Luna. -No vimos nada fuera de lugar, no hay rastro de hechizos, no está la puerta forzada, solo la sangre, mañana con la luz del sol buscaremos en los alrededores de la casa-

Hermione seguía revisando a su gato, en una pata delantera estaba manchado de sangre, pero al limpiarla, la pata no tenía ninguna herida.

-La sangre no era de él, él arañó a alguien- dijo Blaise que estaba junto a Hermione -Y por las garras que tiene tu gato, fue un buen zarpazo el que recibió-

Hermione abrazó a su gato entre sollozos, ya había pasado por tantas cosas y cuando se sentía al fin en relativa paz, pasaba esto…

-Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas unos días fuera de la ciudad, Theo y yo lo estuvimos comentando, lo mejor es que vayas con Draco mientras investigamos esto- le dijo Harry -Le avisaré a Draco que lo alcanzaras mañana- Hermione solo asintió para sorpresa de Harry que esperaba más pelea por parte de ella.

-Solo tengo que ir a firmar unos papeles a la Universidad, daré aviso a unas materias y de ahí me iré con Draco- le dijo después de unos minutos -iré al ministerio por un translator.

-Yo te acompañaré- afirmó Pansy -los demás tienen clase, yo estoy libre hasta medio día, luego tendré clases, seré tu guardaespaldas mañana por la mañana- le dijo en broma. La castaña solo le sonrió y le dio las gracias.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11 YA NO

_Buen día! Ya estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por sus reviews a Belen-22, Mary COntreras,_ _Sweettiiee, Annykzhenn_ _, Alice, Bombon Kou Malfoy y por sus follow a AnaelDeNottZabinni, dana masen cullen, SlyPrincess07, miicaadela y Rosy Fdez (si se me pasó alguna mil disculpas)._

 _Me han hecho muy muy feliz, prometo tratar de subir esta semana 3 capítulos más. Mientras tanto las dejo con este y recuerden que no me apellido Rowling, HP no es mío!_

CAPÍTULO 11 YA NO

P.O.V. ?

No había nadie en la casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero no las había visto salir, habían recibido la caja, las flores aún estaban tiradas en la habitación de ella, estaban a sus pies ¿Donde se habían metido? Había ido a investigar, no quería que algo le pasara a ella, no a ella.

Escuchó un ligero ruido y se tensó, no había esperado que volvieran, pronto vio que solo era su gato que iba entrando a la habitación -Perfecto- pensó. Había intentado las veces anteriores atraparlo para llevarlo a "casa", ya tenía arenero y comida para él. Ella lo adoraba y por consiguiente él lo amaba también.

Vio que se subía a la cama a la par que le bufaba, y fue a cerrar la puerta para que no escapara, era la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

Se acercó lentamente y le llamó mimosamente. Cuando estaba ya cerca de ponerle la mano encima el gato le lanzó un zarpazo que le abrió la piel de la palma de la mano, gritó del dolor, pero aún así buscó atrapar al felino, quien le propinó otro zarpazo en la misma mano y desapareció de su vista.

Estaba chorreando sangre, la herida de la mano era profunda, no podía quedarse a buscar al gato, salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, había revisado lo necesario ya.

Tendría que ir al médico o a comprar algo para limpiar y curar la herida, al final decidió ir a urgencias.

-Debió ser un gato muy grande el que le hizo esto- le dijo la joven enfermera que lo atendió en urgencias -le tendré que poner unos puntos y una venda, no podrá mover bien la mano en días- le informó después de limpiarle.

-Si, mi mujer tiene a ese enorme gato naranja que adora, intenté bañarlo porque llegó lleno de lodo y se enojó mucho-

-Yo también tengo gato y odia bañarse, ya me imagino que drama le hizo- le sonrió la enfermera. Habló un rato sobre las costumbres de los gatos mientras le curaba la herida.

Al ir a casa vio luz en la casa de ella -Han vuelto- pensó, pero unos minutos más tarde de nueva cuenta estaba a oscuras la casa. Revisó su celular, en la pantalla pudo ver a dos chicos, los novios de las otras mujeres, los vio buscando y revisando, solo una de sus cámaras tenía micrófono, los escuchó decir que tenían que mandar a su castaña lejos, eso lo hizo enfurecer, tanto, que arrojó el celular antes de ver cómo agarraban al gato y desaparecían.

Nadie iba a separarlo nuevamente de ella, ya no. Ya había soportado perderle durante años, verla solo los veranos y navidad, y a veces ni siquiera eso, nunca pudo encontrar la escuela de ella por más que la buscó, ya no la perdería. Ya no la dejaría irse, ya no… ya no… ya no… Ya no volvería a sentir la desesperación de no verla, de no tocarla, de no tenerla.

-Es mía… mía… mía…- se repitió una y otra vez, entró en la habitación de ella, ahí estaba ella sonriente, ella estudiando, ella de niña, ella de mujer, ella con sus padres, ella sola caminando, ella en uniforme del colegio, con trenzas, ella con dientes largos, ella con su nueva sonrisa, ella en la nieve, ella en la lluvia, ella en su habitación leyendo, ella comiendo, ella, ella, ella… -Eres mía, mi Hermione, eres mía-


	12. CAPÍTULO 12 OLOR DULZÓN

_Hola a todos! Este capítulo debí subirlo ayer, pero la verdad he estado algo enferma y me retrasé. Se los voy dejando... y de nuevo gracias a todos por sus review, follow y favorite. Y solo diré que Alice tenía razón._

 _Me duele y me pone triste, pero no soy la dueña de HP, no me llamo Rowling._

CAPÍTULO 12 OLOR DULZÓN

-¿Segura que todo está bien?- le preguntó Pansy mientras caminaban por la Universidad, Hermione volteaba cada cierto tiempo a los costados, como temiendo que alguien las siguiera.

-No, ya no estoy segura, acabo de recordar que aquí también me he sentido observada, pero como estamos rodeadas de gente lo dejé pasar, pensé que tal vez era alguna chica que nos estaba criticando o algun chico con intención de ligar, pero… ya no se…-

-Muy bien Mione, entonces hagamos todo rápido y larguémonos de aquí-

Entraron al edificio de oficinas administrativas de la universidad, hablaron con la señorita que atendía ahí, le explicó a lo que iba, un rato después estaba firmando unos papeles para dar de baja algunas clases, ya después las retomaría.

-Solo faltaría la firma del director, pero no está, pensé que llegaría mientras hacíamos estos trámites- se quedó pensando la señorita- deja hago una llamada-

Unos minutos después le dijo -el director no va a venir hoy, ya le avisé de lo que se trataba, para que tu puedas irte y no tener que volver, me dijo que buscaramos la firma del subdirector, que está en el edificio anexo terminando de dar una clase, solo que yo no puedo salir de aquí ahorita- le hizo una seña para que viera la cantidad de gente que había en la fila esperando ser atendido -¿te molestaría mucho ir por la firma y volver aquí? Yo le mandaría un mensaje al subdirector para que solo te firmara eso rápido y no te entretengo nada, ya solo me dejas el documento y te doy la copia sin siquiera formarse de nuevo-

Hermione reprimió un suspiro, solo era una firma y se irían, Pansy le dió un apretón en el brazo -Vamos rápido y luego te vas con Draco- quería infundir ánimo en la castaña.

Tomaron la documentación y salieron de prisa, el camino era largo, pero al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la clase que les dijeron, iban saliendo los alumnos, el maestro se había ido ya. Uno de los chicos les dijo que el subdirector las esperaba en su oficina junto a la entrada, había dejado el recado de que lo vieran ahí.

Tocaron la puerta de la oficina y esta se abrió, un hombre de unos 40 y tantos años les abrió la puerta, era bastante guapo, ojos entre verde y café, con esa barba bien cortada, alto y bien vestido pensó Hermione, nada que ver con la subdirectora McGonagall y su tartán o Dumbledore y su barba larga descuidada y sus coloridas túnicas.

-Pasen por favor, tomen asiento, les pido una disculpa pero tuve que venir a recoger algo urgente a la oficina, permítanme un momento debo entregar este documento antes de que se desesperen los chicos- las chicas tomaron asiento y lo vieron salir. Estaban ambas platicando sobre lo que veían en las paredes de la oficina. Había varios diplomas y reconocimientos.

-Se ve que es alguien que estudia mucho, ahí hay un diploma de excelencia en diseño y otro premio de un concurso de arte- señaló Pansy y volteó a ver a su amiga que estaba también viendo los diplomas -Se que nosotras pronto tendremos una pared así en nuestras casas-

-No recuerdo haberlo visto pero se me hace conocido, aunque seguramente lo he llegado a ver en la dirección o en el campus.- estaba mirando los diplomas y tratando de leer- Se llama Daniel…- en ese momento entró el subdirector en la oficina, ellas estaban de espaldas a la puerta.

-Les pido una disculpa por la demora- Hermione iba a girarse y decir que no había problema cuando sintió que una mano le tapaba la boca y esa mano tenía un paño que olía fuertemente a algo dulzón que le impedía respirar. La desesperación la estaba invadiendo, pero un momento después ella ya no pudo decir o pensar nada. Pansy a su lado también estaba desmayada.

El hombre solo sonrió -Es hora de ir a casa mi Hermione-


	13. CAPÍTULO 13 HORA DE IR A CASA

_Hi! estoy de vuelta hoy, con este pequeño capítulo que les dejo como último de la semana. Espero sus comentarios para ver que les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora! Y mil gracias por sus review y follow! Lo único malo es que aún no soy dueña de HP. Ni modo._

CAPÍTULO 13 HORA DE IR A CASA

P.O.V. Secuestrador

Estoy desesperado, te vas a ir y no podré verte más, no se que hacer. No pueden llevar lejos otra vez, no pueden alejarte de mi, tus amigos dijeron que lo harían. ¡NO. PUEDO. PERMITIRLO !

Estoy rodeado de personas y no puedo destruir todo como quisiera, quiero destruir, destrozar, torcer el cuello de todos los que te alejan de mi. Odio estar aquí, odio estar lejos de ti. Necesito pensar en cómo encontrarte. Tienes que estar a mi lado.

Suena mi celular, eso es extraño, solo debe de sonar si es una llamada de la dirección. La idiota de asuntos estudiantiles no debería hablarme si estoy en clase, pero cuando me dice tu nombre estoy en el cielo. Esta es una señal más de que eres mi destino.

No me importa dejar la clase a medias, tengo que prepararme para ti. ¿Este saco te gustará? Traigo un perfume que no se si sea de tu agrado, ¿mi aliento es fresco? Te gusta cuando mi aliento huele a menta, siempre me lo dices cuando hacemos el amor.

Te estoy esperando ya en mi oficina. Mi corazón está acelerado. Cuando tocas la puerta siento que se detiene.

Entras y pareciera que el sol ha entrado contigo. ¡Demonios! ¡No haz venido sola! La chica azabache no estaba en mis planes, tengo que actuar rápido, o te perderé de nuevo.

Estaba preparado para ti, ahora tengo que cargar con tu amiga también, pero no importa, será un precio que puedo pagar y lo haré gustoso, se que te gustará que sea tu dama de honor en nuestra boda.

Pude conseguir un poco más de cloroformo del laboratorio de química. Tengo que correr, no puedo dejarte esperando. Te sorprendí y lamento si el químico te daña un poco tu hermosa piel, pero ya pronto estaremos juntos y podré curarte.

Te tengo ya en mis brazos y es maravilloso sentir tu calor, es delicioso tenerte aquí en mi pecho, tu aroma es intoxicante y relajante. No puedo resistir la visión de tus labios pintados con un toque de brillo y te beso suavemente, mientras te acuno en mis brazos. Nunca me había sentido más pleno.

-Es hora de ir a casa mi Hermione-


	14. CAPÍTULO 14 SIN NOTICIA

Hola buen día! Ya estoy de vuelta con el primer capítulo de la semana! Espero estén disfrutando la historia. Gracias por sus comentarios y follows!

Y hoy es otro día más que pasa sin que yo sea la dueña de HP, aún le pertenece a J. .

CAPÍTULO 14 SIN NOTICIA

 **Ya era de noche cuando Luna llegó al departamento de los chicos, aún no llegaba Theo, solo Blaise estaba presente cuando ella se apareció, él bailaba en boxers por la cocina muy entusiasmado. Había olvidado que las chicas iban a regresar ahí.**

-¡Hola Luna! ¿quieres cenar algo? estoy preparando una deliciosa pasta a la Zabini- le sonrió mientras vaciaba una lata de salsa de tomate.

-Hola Blaise, ¿y como es la pasta a la Zabini?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba y veía a Blaise bailar de un lado a otro en la pequeña cocina sin importarle que lo vieran así.

-Es pasta mezclada con lo que sea que te encuentres en el refrigerador o la alacena- contestó Theo que había aparecido y alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta -Por las barbas de Merlín ¡Vístete Blaise!- le ordenó a la par que le tapaba los ojos a Luna.

-¿Miedo de que Luna te deje por enamorarse de mi cuerpo?- Le dijo con burla mientras terminaba de revolver la salsa y le lanzaba un guiño.

-A mi no me gusta Blaise, me gustas tú Theo- Luna no se había movido ni intentado quitar la mano de los ojos -Y no creo que me gustaría algo tan grande entrando en mí- le dijo inocentemente sin imaginarse la cara que pondrían los dos al oír lo que decía. Blaise solo soltó la carcajada y fue a ponerse un delantal que Harry tenía en la cocina, no iba a ir hasta su habitación a vestirse.

-¡Listo! Ya estoy cubierto y podemos comer, con magia hizo levitar platos y todo lo necesario para cenar-

Luna tomó asiento y Theo a su lado preguntó -¿Hay noticias de Pansy?-

-Regularmente llega a esta hora después de clase, seguramente va a aparecer en cualquier momento-

Una hora más tarde Luna ya estaba preocupada -No es normal que no llegue y no me haya avisado-

-Le estoy marcando a su celular pero no contesta- Blaise dejó su teléfono en la mesa de la sala -Esto no me está gustando-

-Tal vez se fue con Potter por ahí- acaba de decir Theo cuando de la chimenea salió Harry.

-Hola ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué esas caras?-

-Dime que Pansy viene contigo- Luna estaba frente a él con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

-De hecho vengo a recoger a Pan… ¿no saben dónde está?- El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él. -solo iba a acompañar a Hermione a la universidad, nada cerca de la casa, dijo que después de dejar en el ministerio a Mione volvería a la Universidad-

Theo rápidamente tomó unos polvos Flu y gritando la dirección del Ministerio de Magia desapareció por la chimenea, unos minutos después estaba de vuelta.

-Hermione nunca tomó el translator en el Ministerio- esa sola frase hizo que a Luna le fallaran las piernas y cayera de rodillas en la alfombra.

La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de los cuatro chicos.


	15. CAPÍTULO 15 ¿TENÍAN UNO?

Ya estoy de regreso! Les dejo el siguiente capítulo de la semana. Y lo siento mucho Alice1420 pero los capítulos son así de cortitos, es que entre cosa y cosa los escribo en mis momentos libres, y para mi es más fácil escribir 400 palabras a 4000. Pero ya vienen unos un poquito más largos. Y de nueva cuenta mil gracias por sus reviews!

HP no me pertenece... aún es de la reina J.K.

CAPÍTULO 15 ¿TENÍAN UNO?

-Draco ya está buscando como regresar, esta histérico- les dice Blaise al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sillón -creo que nunca lo había escuchado decir tantas groserías-

-Debemos buscar pistas, algo en la casa nos puede dar indicios de quién está detrás de esto, porque estoy seguro de que las rosas y la ropa de ayer deben de decirnos algo- Theo estaba abrazando a Luna quien seguía en shock.

-Creo que es momento de hablar a los aurores, debemos actuar rápido antes de que pasen las horas- Harry estaba ya pensando en los posibles mortífagos que estuvieran libres y quisieran dañar a él o a su amiga, las tres personas que estaban a su alrededor lo miraron y solamente pudieron asentir. Harry tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

Harry llegó al ministerio y después de los trámites de registro corrió a la oficina de aurores, solo había una auror de guardia que estaba sentada mientras llenaba unos informes. Al ver llegar al "Salvador" de inmediato lo atendió y llamó a su jefa, la desaparición de Hermione Granger no era cualquier asunto trivial.

El jefe de aurores de inmediato organizó un grupo para ir a registrar la casa en busca de cualquier evidencia, Harry insistió en acompañarlos, les indicó la casa, les dio acceso, pero no lo dejaron pasar para no "contaminar la escena", llevaba una hora afuera cuando un auto se acercó a su posición. Era David junto con Amanda, quienes a ver a Harry fuera de la casa y una persona en la puerta vestido con uniforme (los muggles veían a los aurores como policías), se acercaron a preguntar si había pasado algo.

-Hermione y Pansy están desaparecidas, al parecer alguien las secuestró- Harry habló sin pensar en nada más al momento en que le preguntaron, no podía quitarse de la cabeza de que todo era su culpa, si algo les pasaba…

Amanda descendió del vehículo y abrazó al chico que parecía estar en una especie de shock.

-Las van a encontrar, hay que tener fe- le dijo mientras lo apretaba fuerte y lloraba -Por favor cualquier noticia avísanos, estaré rezando por las dos-

David había descendido también del vehículo y estaba en cuclillas tratando de contener un sollozo de coraje y rabia, primero sus amigos y luego Hermione, como médico de emergencias muchas veces había visto llegar a chicas en muy mal estado, después de haber sido violadas o golpeadas al intentar asaltarlas. Muchas no lo lograban y morían en sus manos mientras las atendía, temía que Hermione y su amiga pudieran ser una más.

Se puso de pié tenía que serenarse y apoyar a Amanda y a el chico.

-¿Tienen alguna pista? ¿Algo que pueda servir de indicio para la búsqueda?-

-Solo se que quien la haya secuestrado le envió un paquete con fotos y un ramo de rosas- Contestó Harry quien seguía en brazos de Amanda.

-¿Puedo ver las fotos?- Tenía que actuar sereno y darles confianza, no podían derrumbarse todos.

Harry aún tenía en su túnica la foto donde se veía una Hermione dormida, el jefe de aurores la había visto, pero la descartó de inmediato, se la tendió mientras volvía a ver al auror que parecía dispuesto a lanzar un obliviate a los muggles en cualquier momento.

David la analizó un momento y algo en la esquina que estaba recortada le llamó la atención, se veía el inicio de una letra. Le recordó lo que muchas veces había visto en el hospital cuando tenía que reportar algún incidente. Pero hasta donde sabía la casa Granger no contaba con un sistema así.

-Esta foto es de un sistema de circuito cerrado, ¿las chicas tenían uno instalado?-


	16. CAPÍTULO 16 EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE CALIFORNIA

_Hello! Estoy de vuelta por tercera vez esta semana! Estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios, en especial a Alice1420 y a 00Monty00, muchas gracias!_

 _De nuevo: HP no es mío, no soy la reina J.K._

CAPÍTULO 16 EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE CALIFORNIA

Draco estaba desesperado, su castaña había desaparecido junto con su mejor amiga, y él estaba muy lejos, del otro lado del mundo para ser exactos, estaba desesperado y aún no tenía forma de volver, maldijo nuevamente la hora en que a su padre se le ocurrió ser un seguidor del maldito mestizo, su influencia en el mundo mágico ya no existía.

-¿Ya buscaste por medios muggles llegar a Gran Bretaña?-

-Sí madre, pero no hay boletos, o eso me dijeron en el aeropuerto, me pusieron en lista de espera- Draco se pasó la manos por su rubio cabello desordenandolo más de lo que ya estaba.

Su madre estaba recluida en un centro de desintoxicación muggle, después de la guerra la Narcissa que conocía desapareció, luego de que Lucius fuera condenado al velo. Narcissa Malfoy se volvió una adicta a las pociones de paz y el whisky, lo cual era una mezcla explosiva, al principio pudo ocultarlo, después fue demasiado evidente para su hijo, y luego de que casi fuera descubierta por un reportero pidió finalmente ayuda.

La noticia de sus adicciones hubiera sido la comidilla de todo el mundo mágico y Draco sabía que ella no lo soportaría, al menos no en ese estado. Hermione le recomendó que fuera internada en un lugar muggle que atendía a personas adictas, era un lugar muy exclusivo y prestigioso, pero estaba en California, Estados Unidos.

Ahí llevaba ya 5 meses internada y estaba por primera vez recibiendo visitas, por eso Draco había volado para verla. El centro estaba en un lugar apartado de la civilización, por lo que no era fácil el trasladarse a la ciudad más cercana si no se contaba con un vehículo propio, Draco había rentado uno para poder moverse libremente. Porque, aunque se salvó de ir a Azkaban, tenía muchas limitantes aún a la hora de hacer magia, si se aparecía en ese país, o hacía magia, estaba seguro de que no volvería a ver el sol en un largo tiempo.

-Estoy pensando en los mortífagos que quisieran vengarse de nosotros, pero… ya no quedan muchos de los que conocí y los que hay, son muy cobardes o de muy bajo nivel como para aspirar a secuestrar a Hermione y Pansy-

-No se quien haya sido, pero creeme que deseará no haber nacido- sus puños estaban tan apretados que los nudillos estaban blancos, estaba deseando matar al que se había atrevido a tocar a su chica.

Una joven enfermera entró de repente a dejar la bandeja con medicamentos para Narcissa y se sorprendió de ver a Draco ahí nuevamente.

-Te hacía ya volando rumbo a tu país chico, parecías muy decidido a irte- le dijo mientras observaba a Narcissa tragar las pastillas.

-No había vuelos- fue todo lo que contestó malhumorado, la enfermera le había caído bien cuando la conoció, pero no estaba de humor.

-Y con tanto dinero que parece que tienen ¿no puedes alquilar un avión privado?- le dijo con algo de burla, ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir en ese lugar a gente con mucho dinero, famosos y políticos, que buscaban privacidad.

Draco se volvió rápidamente a verla, lo mismo que su madre -¿Se pueden alquilar aviones?-

La enfermera soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos -¿De verdad? Tu madre ya me había dejado sorprendida de todo lo que no sabe del mundo y ahora tú estás igual, pues ¿en qué mundo han vivido todo este tiempo? ¿en un pueblo perdido en las montañas? Claro que se pueden alquilar los aviones, si tienes el suficiente dinero para hacerlo-

-El dinero no es problema para un Malfoy- los ojos de Draco brillaron de emoción, tenía ya una forma de viajar, y se prometió que en un futuro iba a poner más atención en aprender más del mundo muggle.


	17. CAPÍTULO 17 TU FAVORITO

_HI! Estoy de vuelta! Y este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a la hermosisima Alice1420 que me ha hecho el gran honor de recomendar mi historia. Mil gracias! Y mil gracias a todos los que me han hecho el honor de dar follow y favorite a este fic, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz. Así que sin más los dejo leer y recuerden que no soy inglesa, ni rubia, ni me llamo J.K. Rowling, solo juego con sus personajes._

CAPÍTULO 17 TU FAVORITO

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y en varias partes del cuerpo, los ojos le pesaban y no podía ver bien, tal vez no debió tomar tanto se decía, hasta que recordó que no había ido a una fiesta y eso le ayudó a despejarse y ser consciente de su situación. Estaba atada de pies y manos (y no había sido Potter para su desgracia), recostada en una cama que no era la suya ni la de Potter (otra vez para su desgracia) y Hermione no estaba con ella.

Trató de incorporarse pero el mareo que sintió la volvió a tumbar, al hacerlo sintió un dolor en el costado que le hizo soltar un gemido, ahí estaba segura tendría un moretón enorme. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, parecía ser un sótano, ya que no había ventanas, en una esquina estaba un estante con lo que parecían tubos de pintura al óleo, carbones, lápices y otros instrumentos para pintar.

Pero junto al estante había varios lienzos, no le hubiera prestado mayor atención de no ser porque reconoció a la persona que estaba representado en uno de ellos, era Hermione, una imagen de Hermione desnuda para ser más exactos.

-¡Oh por Merlín!- Fue lo que exclamó al darse cuenta de que estaba atrapada por el loco que había entrado a su casa. El loco que la había estado viendo dormir. Se giró como pudo para tener una vista mejor del lugar y ver si de casualidad Hermione estaba en otra parte de la habitación. Pero fue infructuosa su búsqueda, estaba sola en ese lugar, solo había cajas y más cajas, la luz que le permitía ver algo venía de unas escaleras que subían a algún lugar.

Buscó entre la ropa pero no había rastro de su varita, ni de su chaqueta en la cual la había dejado, maldijo por lo bajo, la había dejado en el bolso de la chaqueta para tenerla a mano y ahora no tenía ni lo uno, ni lo otro y hacía frío en ese lugar.

Empezó a moverse, tenía que buscar la forma de soltar sus amarres, los cuales estaban bastante apretados. Intentó con los dientes durante un largo rato, pero no se cortaban ni un milímetro. -Maldito plástico de buena calidad- bufó mientras temblaba un poco por el frío.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado dormida, ni el tiempo que llevaba tratando de liberarse, pero tenía que darse prisa y salir de ahí. Su estómago gruñó, eso le indicó que al menos la comida y la cena ya los había perdido -Cuando ponga mis manos encima del infeliz que me secuestró sabrá quien es Pansy Parkinson- se decía mientras seguía mordiendo los amarres -No sobreviví a Bellatrix, mi madre y el maldito loco con aires de grandeza para terminar secuestrada así, no les daré el gusto-. Siguió un rato más hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió.

-Veo que ya despertaste- el hombre era el mismo subdirector al que habían ido a buscar, solo que ahora vestía lo que parecía una camiseta de trabajo, ya que estaba llena de pintura, y unos jeans. Llevaba en una de las manos una bandeja con lo que parecía ser comida.

-¿Quien jodidos eres tu? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HERMIONE?- Le gritó, le irritaba la sonrisa que parecía congelada en la cara del hombre.

-Mione está descansando en nuestro cuarto, pero me ha pedido que esté al pendiente de ti- se sentó en la cama aunque un poco alejado de ella. -Te traje uno de tus sandwiches favoritos-

Eso le extrañó a Pansy ¿como que Hermione se lo había pedido? Y en efecto, en la bandeja estaba un sándwich aún envuelto en el papel de su tienda favorita. Pasó su mirada de la bandeja al rostro del hombre que seguía sonriendo, tendría que jugar bien sus cartas para saber qué estaba pasando, era una Slytherin y debía comportarse como tal, ya le estaba afectando convivir tanto con la leona y Harry, no debía volver a perder la calma.

-¿Como sabes que es mi favorito? ¿Te conozco?- preguntó sin gritar y que no pareciera agresiva, lo cual era un verdadero logro.

-Luna siempre te lo compra de camino a casa, el de pavo es el favorito de Hermione, el de BBQ de Luna y el tuyo es el vegetariano- le contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras dejaba la bandeja en la cama -Tengo que volver arriba, Mione debe estar desesperada con los preparativos de la boda, y claro que me conoces después de tantos años junto a Mione, por algo eres nuestra dama de honor- le guiñó un ojo antes de dirigirse a la escalera -Al rato paso por la charola y te traeré tu vestido para que lo puedas probar-

Lo que le dijo él la dejó en shock, sabía él lo que les gustaba, quien lo compraba camino a casa, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba vigilandolas?… ¿quién era él? Solo tenía en claro que estaba verdaderamente loco, en su vida lo había visto y por supuesto que Hermione nunca se casaría con alguien como él.

Su estómago volvió a gruñir, tomó la comida como pudo con las manos atadas, si bien estaba secuestrada, no iba a dejar de comer, necesitaba fuerza para escapar de ahí. -Al menos es mi sandwich favorito- pensó mientras lo comía.


	18. CAPÍTULO 18 5 MINUTOS

_Hola de nuevo! Ya está aquí el último capítulo de la semana! Había dicho que subirí por semana pero de verdad que me hicieron tan feliz que esta fue una semana de 5 capítulos! De verdad que saben como motivar a un escritor! Gracias por sus follow y favorite! El lunes vuelvo con otro capítulo! Y mientras tanto recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a la reina J.K.!_

CAPÍTULO 18 5 MINUTOS

Duele… fue el primer pensamiento de Hermione al recuperar la consciencia. Le costó mucho abrir los ojos, la cabeza le dolía mucho y la boca la sentía pastosa.

Pasaron varios minutos para lograr tener pleno uso de sus sentidos y lo que descubrió la puso en alerta máxima. Ahí estaba ella acostada en una cama king size que tenía un suave edredón de color beige, estaba amarrada de pies y manos pero sólo vestía ropa interior. El resto de su ropa estaba desaparecido. La habitación estaba tapizada de fotos y dibujos de ella, fotos que nunca había visto, fotos en las que ella no posaba… fotos que cubrían cada milímetro de las paredes. Algunas eran de mucho tiempo atrás, cuando era solo una niña, las fotos daban clara muestra de la forma en que había crecido. Se podía ver su evolución hasta la fecha.

-¡Dulce Morgana!- pensó. Y tuvo miedo, supo que aunque no había sido un mago el que la secuestró, estaba en verdadero peligro. Había escuchado muchas historias de gente así, había visto películas y series de personas obsesionadas con otra persona y sabía que pocas veces la historia tenía un buen final.

-¡Pansy!- Exclamó al recordar a su amiga, temió por su seguridad, no sabía que había pasado con ella. ¿Le habría hecho algo o estaría en libertad?.

Trató de soltar sus amarres pero fue inútil. Dentro de sí maldijo por nunca haber aprendido los amarres que su padre quiso enseñarle, tal vez hubiera sido bueno haber aprendido eso para desamarrarse. Sintió una punzada en su corazón al pensar en sus padres.

Volvió a revisar con su mirada la habitación, esta estaba iluminada por una lámpara que proyectaba luz cálida, pero aún así le parecía una habitación fría y lúgubre. No había más mobiliario que la cama en la que estaba, el techo era blanco y el piso estaba cubierto por una duela de madera oscura, no era muy grande… le recordó el tamaño de su propia habitación. Al no encontrar nada que le diera algún indicio de donde se encontraba empezó a analizar las fotos que la rodeaban.

Era extraño verse a sí misma de esa forma. Extraño y desesperante, tantos años y nunca se había dado cuenta que un H.D.P. la estaba siguiendo, que la observaba y vigilaba… ¡Que tonta había sido!

Y ahí estaba hoy: atrapada, semidesnuda y amarrada por el desgraciado pervertido que la estuvo siguiendo tantos años. Le dió mucha rabia haber sido tan estúpida y haber arrastrado a su amiga a esta situación.

Después de maldecirse a sí misma lo suficiente, empezó a idear la forma de salir de ahí. Ahora no había un Dobby que la rescatara, ni tenía su varita, ni Harry sabía dónde estaba. -Se van a volver locos Draco y Harry- se dijo y su voz sonó tan cansada a sus oídos. No iba a dejar llevarse por la desesperación, no, tenía que sacar su valentía Gryffindor y salir de esta situación de una u otra manera, salvar a Pansy, patear el trasero del que la amarró y volver con Draco, si, ese iba a ser su plan a seguir… o lo será después de 5 minutos de llanto histérico para sacar el miedo y desesperación que sentía.


	19. CAPÍTULO 19 ¡ACCIO!

_Estoy de vuelta! Lamento mucho Alice1420 haberte dejado sin capítulos el fin de semana. Pero se me complica actualizar esos días. Pero aquí está lo prometido! Y recuerden que no soy dueña de HP._

CAPÍTULO 19 ¡ACCIO!

Harry estaba llegando de nueva cuenta al departamento, había pasado toda la noche entre la casa de Hermione y el Ministerio. Al no encontrar rastros de magia, ni nada fuera de lo normal se habían ido los aurores. Harry había tenido que ir al ministerio para comentar con el jefe de aurores lo que le había dicho David sobre la imagen, fue una mala idea, al tener la leve sospecha de que era cosa de un muggle dejaron de buscar con tanto ainco.

Y lo peor fue encontrarse a Ron ahí y que le dijera que todo eso era culpa de los mortífagos con los que se empeñaba en relacionarse, que Hermione estaba pagando por ser una put… ahí fue donde terminaron a golpes. Al menos le había roto la nariz al estúpido pelirrojo antes de que los separaran.

Blaise lo estaba esperando en la sala. Si bien era bastante despreocupado y de actitudes infantiles, cuando se trataba de sus amigos era alguien de temer. Alguien se había llevado a Pansy y él no descansaría hasta tenerla de vuelta. Era como su hermana. Esa noche ya había intentado junto con Theo varios hechizos para localizar a las chicas sin éxito alguno.

-¿Alguna novedad?- Blaise le preguntó a la par que le ofrecía un trago de whisky. Lo aceptó con gusto, lo necesitaba. Después de beberlo le contó lo que había pasado, tanto con David, los aurores y el estúpido de Ron.

-Ron nunca le va a perdonar a Mione que no le diera otra oportunidad de ser novios- Luna, quien había escuchado todo, iba saliendo de la habitación de Theo, su pelo estaba revuelto y sus ojos se veían más grandes de lo normal, se notaba que no había dormido y estaba angustiada.

-Él tuvo la culpa, siempre tratándola mal, como si fueran sus sueños e ideales poca cosa- le contestó Harry mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá -Creo que tenemos que volver a la casa a revisar nosotros el lugar-

Los tres que lo estaban escuchando asintieron -Antes de eso, tienen que dormir un poco, estás hecho una mierda Potter- esta vez fue Theo quien después de servirse un trago le sirvió otro a Harry -Te necesitamos en perfectas condiciones para encontrarlas lo más rápido posible, si es un muggle como sospechas, tu tienes mejor conocimiento de su mundo que cualquiera de nosotros.

Unas horas después, los cuatro estaban en la casa de las chicas, la cual parecía que había recibido la visita de un tornado, todo estaba revuelto y fuera de lugar, cortesía de los aurores.

Con un hechizo Luna puso todo otra vez en su lugar, luego caminó hacia la habitación de Hermione, ahí aún estaba tirado el ramo de rosas, ahora marchitas, y el dibujo de ella. Parecía que los aurores no necesitaron esa "pista" para su investigación. Los chicos entraron detrás de ella, ella estaba levantando el dibujo.

Harry caminó alrededor de la habitación con la foto de Mione en la mano, como buscando algo. Pronto se puso en un punto frente a la cama y comenzó a revisar. Blaise y Theo lo miraron extrañados cuando se trepó en una silla y comenzó a golpear una de las molduras de la pared. Pronto lo escucharon soltar una maldición a la par que daba un brinco hacia el suelo.

-Miren esto- en la palma de su mano estaba una cosa negra del tamaño de una moneda que no lograron identificar.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Blaise mientra lo tomaba de la mano de Harry para examinarlo.

-Es una cámara de video- le contestó mientras comenzaba a revisar la habitación con más detalle.

-¿Qué no son más grandes? Esto es muy pequeño- Theo ahora estaba revisando la dichosa cámara que era muy distinta a las que había visto antes.

-Regularmente si son más grandes, esta es del tipo espía, son pequeñas y pueden esconderse fácilmente, se me ocurrió cuando David preguntó si tenían circuito cerrado- Ahora estaba revisando en la ventana -¡Maldito bastardo!- golpeó con fuerza la ventana mientras arrancaba lo que parecía ser otra cámara de una de las esquinas, la cual quedaba bastante oculta si no se observaba con detenimiento. Jaló con la cámara un cable, siguió jalando y a la par se iba levantando el papel tapiz de la pared, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un registro eléctrico oculto.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Luna mientras revisaba el hueco ahora descubierto.

-La primera cámara parece que funciona con pila, pero esta está funcionando con energía eléctrica, por lo que necesitaba una conexión para suministrar la energía-

-Pero si se levantó el tapiz nuevo…- comenzó Blaise -¡DEBIÓ ESTAR AHÍ DESDE QUE ARREGLARON LA CASA! - Terminó Theo.

-Nos vigilaron todos estos meses- Luna se había dejado caer en la alfombra bajo sus pies.

-Si, pero o es un mortífago que le pagó a alguien o es algún muggle que tiene conocimiento de cámaras especiales y sus conexiones, cuál de las dos opciones es lo que debemos averiguar- asintió Harry, mientras arrancaba los cables de la maldita cámara.

Luna quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían, se sentía tan vulnerable, sus amigas estaban en manos de un loco que las había estado vigilando quién sabe desde cuando… volvió a ver el dibujo de Hermione.

-Harry…- llamó a su amigo mientras veía atentamente el dibujo, cuando estuvo a su lado le mostró -¿No es este el vestido que Hermione usó en la boda de Bill? Lo recuerdo por las flores en el escote- le tendió el dibujo. -Ningún mortífago la vió vestida así-

-Cuando nos fuimos de la boda, ella iba vestida así, caminamos un rato por las calles muggle, antes de que nos ocultaremos para cambiarnos de ropa, fue antes de pelear en la cafetería, contra Dolohov y Rowle pero ninguno la vio vestida así-

-Eso quita a los mortífagos como sospechosos- razonó Blaise -tal vez los vieron cuando iban caminando, ¿recuerdas en qué calles estuvieron?- Harry asintió mientras recordaba ese paseo que dio con Ron y Hermione después de escapar de la Madriguera.

-Muy bien, tenemos una posible pista, mientras tanto ¡ACCIO CÁMARAS!- Theo convocó las cámaras, de varias partes de la casa se escucharon ruidos y desgarres de tapiz, pronto tuvo más de 10 distintas cámaras en su mano, algunas aún con cables colgando.

Después de revisar la casa descubrieron que había cámaras en la cocina, el baño, la sala y el comedor, en las habitaciones de Luna y Pansy… Tenían cubierta toda la casa con la vigilancia.

-¡Por las bolas de Merlín!- Exclamó Blaise después de encontrar rotos los azulejos de la pared del baño y por la posición supo que las habían vigilado mientras se bañaban.

-Creo que tendremos que buscar a los muggles que arreglaron la casa, esto no lo pudieron hacer después de que ustedes se mudaron- Theo abrazó más a Luna, le dio terror pensar en lo que le podría estar pasando a sus amigas y lo que podría haber sufrido Luna en caso de haber sido secuestrada también.


	20. CAPÍTULO 20 PERFECTO

_Buen día a todos! ya les traigo otro capítulo... solo que ya empiezan a haber escenas algo más... grotescas, por decir algo, lamento si hiero susceptibilidades. Pero por algo puse que era un Fic clasificación M, soy paranoica y prefiero tener libertad a la hora de escribir. Gracias a los que me dieron follow! Y gracias por sus comentarios! Alice1420 ya empieza a saberse más sobre el acosador a partir de este capítulo. Y recuerden que no me llamo Rowling! Solo juego con sus personajes._

CAPÍTULO 20 PERFECTO

-Al fin eres mía, al fin estás aquí a mi lado, al fin estamos juntos como siempre quisimos- Daniel tenía entre sus brazos a una inmóvil Hermione, depositaba besos por toda su cara sin tomar conciencia de la cara de asco de ella. Porque estaba seguro de que ella también estaba feliz. No importaba que al inicio ella lo confrontó, seguramente no se esperaba la forma en que la llevó a la casa, si, seguro fue su sorpresa. Y eso lo hizo enojar un poco, pero ya había pasado, ahora ella estaba callada ahí a su lado, y él era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Estaba junto a él en su casa, en su cama y podía disfrutar su olor todo el tiempo, sentir su suave piel, ver sus hermosos ojos al despertar, si, definitivamente era el hombre más feliz.

Ahora solo faltaba terminar de organizar la boda y pronto se podrían ir de luna de miel y tal vez, solo tal vez tuviera la fortuna de que ella quedara embarazada y entonces su felicidad estaría completa, será la familia perfecta que siempre quiso. No será para nada como la que él tuvo, no, no habrá una madre opresiva, porque Hermione no lo es. No habrá un padre ausente, débil y alcohólico, porque él no lo es. Si, sus hijos serán felices y perfectos, tan perfectos como ella.

Ella, que no es una mujer castrante, ella que no es agresiva, ella que no es odiosa y envidiosa… si, ella será la mujer ideal para ser madre. Ella es dulce, ella es tierna y comprensiva, ella es cariñosa y lo ama, si, ella lo ama de verdad, no como su madre, su madre lo oprimía, su madre lo usaba, lo chantajeaba, pero Hermione no es así.

Además Hermione huele delicioso, no como ella que era demasiado dulzón y a veces nauseabundo, no huele como su madre. Hermione tiene una piel suave y tersa, no como ella. No, nunca como ella. Hermione lo toca dulcemente, lo ama con pasión y se preocupa por él. Ella solo lo usaba, solo le importaba su disfrute, solo su placer… Ella solo deseaba su propio orgasmo.

Pero Hermione era perfecta, ella se preocupaba por él, le preguntaba lo que le gustaba, lo que deseaba y disfrutaba verlo tener placer, ¡oh si!, ella era su mujer ideal: pura, inocente, dulce, sensible, inteligente y ¡tan hermosa!.

-¿Te acuerdas como nos conocimos mi pequeña?- le preguntó entre besos. Ella le pidió que le contara la historia, seguramente quería que él le diera su punto de vista, es tan romántica.

-Yo estaba cubriendo a una maestra que había sido incapacitado por un accidente que tuvo en un paseo en barco, estaba cubriendo a mi mamá, ella era la maestra de dibujo en tu escuela- la apretó más a su pecho -Solo se rompió una pierna- suspiró decepcionado - pero hizo que yo fuera a dar sus clases, la directora era su amiga y aceptó, yo no quería, pero doy gracias de haber ido, ahí te conocí- le besó los labios.

-Aún te recuerdo vistiendo ese uniforme, con tu cabello revuelto y tus grandes ojos marrones, eras una pequeña muy hermosa- la volvió a besar -Yo estaba leyendo y te acercaste a mí para preguntar qué libro leía, dijiste que tu ya habías leído todos los de la biblioteca y querías leer algo nuevo- besó su cuello y se detuvo un momento para dejarle una marca -Me preguntaste si era un libro interesante, que si me gustaba leer. Te veías tan adorable hablando con ese tono mandón que tienes y casi sin respirar, yo estaba leyendo El Príncipe de Nicolás Maquiavelo, dijiste que lo habías escuchado nombrar, pero aún no lo leías. Te sentaste a mi lado y me preguntaste sobre los libros que había leído, te amé desde ese momento y sé que tú también a mi ¿Verdad mi pequeña?-

La tenía debajo de él ahora, la cama se había hundido un poco bajo su peso, podía sentir que ella estaba tan excitada como él. Amaba eso, ella siempre estaba dispuesta para él, ella siempre lo aceptaba, ella siempre lo amaría. La escuchó gemir y eso lo enloqueció. Se frotó contra ella, la tocó, la beso con toda su fuerza y ella gemía de placer, ella gemía por el y fue suficiente para que su pasión se desbordara y eyaculó sobre ella, manchó sus hermosos muslos con tu semen y era perfecto.

A ella no le importaba mancharse con su semilla, ella lo disfrutaba, no como su madre, quien siempre le regañaba por ensuciarla, Hermione lo disfrutaba y él era feliz. La abrazó más y se quedó dormido sobre ella. Todo era perfecto al fin.


	21. CAPÍTULO 21 SOSPECHOSO

_Hello! Estoy de vuelta! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y follows! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, como le dije a Sweettiie y Alice1420. Espero les guste! Y recuerden que no soy rubia, no soy inglesa y no me llamo J. por lo cual, no soy dueña de HP._

CAPÍTULO 21 SOSPECHOSO

Apenas bajó del maldito avión, pasó la aduana y estuvo fuera de las molestas miradas Draco Malfoy se desapareció. Le urgía llegar a su departamento para saber las últimas noticias.

Al llegar y no encontrar a nadie, tomó el maldito teléfono y llamó a Theo.

-¿Donde rayos están?- preguntó sin siquiera molestarse en saludar. Luego de que le dieran indicaciones se volvió a desaparecer y pronto estaba junto a sus amigos en una concurrida calle de Londres muggle.

Harry les estaba indicando todo el recorrido que había hecho ese día que escaparon de la Madriguera.

-Y ese es el callejón donde nos cambiamos la ropa- Luego de revisar que el callejón no tuviera ventanas o puertas por las cuales los pudiesen haber visto, volvieron a recorrer el trayecto por si alguno pudiese reconocer algún indicio de peligro. Draco iba escuchando de voz de Blaise todo lo acontecido, sus puños estaban blancos de la furia que estaba conteniendo.

Llevaban un rato caminando y ya estaban haciendo planes para volver a el departamento cuando una voz los alcanzó:

-¡Luna!- se escuchó una voz femenina. Una chica con un atuendo algo estrafalario venía corriendo para alcanzarlos. Luna la saludó y luego de intercambiar algunas palabras que los demás no escucharon, la presentó a los demás -Saray es una amiga de la facultad de Artes, también es amiga de Pansy y Hermione, Saray ellos son mi novio Theo, Draco el novio de Hermione, Harry el novio de Pansy y Blaise.

-Hola a todos, lamento conocerlos así- Saludó la chica con timidez -Es muy triste lo que está pasando, espero las encuentren pronto- A excepción de Theo los demás apenas le estaban poniendo atención por mirar a su alrededor -Entonces te veo luego Luna, deja vuelvo con los demás chicos, a ver si ya saben algo del profesor-

-¿Profesor?- preguntó Luna extrañada de que estuvieran ahí varios estudiantes de arte.

-Si, el profesor Daniel Carter, le gusta mucho traernos a esta plaza a tomar apuntes y bosquejar, pero no ha llegado aún, es muy raro ya que nunca falta- la chica se despidió rápidamente y se fue corriendo hacia unas mesitas de un café, en las cuales estaban varios chicos dibujando.

-Una clase de dibujo, impartida justo en la plaza por la que pasó Hermione hace años y llevando el vestido de la boda ¿no les parece demasiada coincidencia?- preguntó Blaise.

-Yo no creo en las coincidencias- Draco caminó rápidamente hacia un lugar donde pudiera desaparecer -Iré a investigar a la Universidad a ese profesor. Theo averigua qué empresa contrató Pansy a través de Gringotts para hacer los arreglos en casa de Hermione, Potter investiga con los aurores si tienen algún avance o idea sobre esta desaparición - Todos seguían a Draco escuchando las órdenes que iba ladrando, su nerviosismo era palpable

-Luna, averigua con los estudiantes quienes tomaban clase en aquel año, bien puede ser un estudiante o el dichoso profesor el autor del dibujo y Blaise irás conmigo a la Universidad, tu confirmarás si alguien vio a Hermione antes de desaparecer- Nadie dijo ni una palabra más que para decir un escueto sí u ok.

-Los veo en tres horas en el departamento, si tienen que tardar mas avisen- y sin decir más desapareció.

Cada uno trabajó en lo que les encomendaron. Pronto Theo tuvo los datos de qué empresa había sido la contratada, era Carters building la empresa contratada -Otra vez Carter- pensó al enterarse del nombre. De inmediato fue a buscar las oficinas de la empresa, pero al llegar al domicilio descubrió que la empresa se había mudado unos meses atrás y ahora otra ocupa el espacio,y sin poder decirle la dirección donde se había mudado la empresa anterior. Tendría que buscar en el directorio como le había enseñado alguna vez Hermione.

Draco había averiguado sobre el dichoso profesor, no se había presentado en dos días a trabajar, habiéndose tomado unos días de permiso, pero todos hablaban maravillas de él. Era considerado el mejor profesor de la facultad de Arte y estaba entre los mejores del área de Arquitectura. Era una celebridad en el campus debido a sus premios en diseño y sus clases divertidas. Todos lo tachaban de inteligente, simpático, algo bromista y buena persona, y en palabras de algunas chicas era muy caballeroso y con unos ojos lindísimos. Demasiada perfección para el gusto de Draco, le recordaba lo que muchos pensaron en su tiempo de un tal Tom Riddle y eso le puso los nervios más de punta si se pudiese.

A base de algunos hechizos discretamente colocados había encontrado la dirección del famoso profesor y pronto estaba en la puerta del domicilio. Le abrió la puerta una mujer algo mayor.

-Buen día, disculpe busco al profesor Carter, me enviaron de la Universidad a traer unos documentos que necesitan urgente su firma -Mintió.

-¡Oh! Que pena que hayas venido hasta acá, el profesor salió fuera de la ciudad- le dijo la mujer sin permitirle ver mucho al interior de la casa -Él regresa en dos días, si gustas en cuanto llame por teléfono le digo que se comunique a la Universidad, ¿gustas dejar los documentos?-

Draco no se preocupó ni siquiera por contestar, ya tenía un sospechoso, se dio la vuelta y salió del porche de la casa.

En el departamento ya lo estaban esperando Blaise y Theo, Luna había enviado un mensaje de que tardaría unos minutos más. De Harry aún no sabían nada. Mientras llegaban los otros, Theo iba anotando los datos recolectados: Hermione había ido a buscar a Daniel Carter para una firma y nunca volvió, Carter era el nombre de la constructora que volvió a edificar la casa de Granger. Carter era excelente dibujante y estaba de permiso al mismo tiempo que Hermione y Pansy estaban desaparecidas, demasiadas coincidencias. Y Draco odiaba las coincidencias.

Estaban los tres discutiendo sobre la identidad del sujeto y su relación con Hermione, cuando la puerta del departamento voló en astillas y una docena de aurores entraron por ella, otros llegaron vía flu al mismo tiempo y los sometieron, sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar.

Los estaban despojando de su varita cuando una voz que Draco odiaba se escuchó: -Ya era tiempo de que pagaran por sus crímenes malditos mortífagos- Ron Weasley estaba parado frente a ellos -Ahora me dirán ¿donde tienen a Hermione?- le dijo a la par de que lanzaba un puñetazo a Draco en la cara.

-Nosotros no tenemos a Hermione, la estamos buscando- Le contestó Theo quien recibió por eso un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Pero yo no les creo eso- fue la respuesta de Ron quien le escupió en la cara y luego dió la indicación para que los demás aurores se los llevaran de ahí.

Minutos más tarde al comprobar que ya no había aurores en el lugar Luna entró al departamento, encontrando todo revuelto, se había entretenido para comprar unos cafés en la cafetería de la esquina y al ir subiendo escuchó los sonidos de aparición, poniéndose un encanto de camuflaje vió todo lo que pasaba, eran demasiados para ella sola, y lo mejor era que al menos uno de ellos estuviera libre. Entre el desorden encontró la libreta donde Theo estaba escribiendo sus hallazgos. Todo cuadró en su mente al leer los indicios. Ahora solo le tocaría rescatar a sus amigas de ese loco y a los chicos de manos de Ron, y todo sin dejar que la desesperación que la estaba atormentando la consumiera.


	22. CAPÍTULO 22 ATADO

_Buenos y fríos días! Me estoy congelando en este momento y eso que estamos en verano... Bueno, les traigo el pequeño capítulo del día, ya preguntaban por este personaje y aquí esta lo que le pasó a él. Saludos a todos y recuerden que no soy la reina J. , pero juego con sus personajes!_

CAPÍTULO 22 ATADO

Harry estaba atado mágicamente a una silla, lo habían dejado solo en esa habitación, sin posibilidad de salir. Fue muy mala idea volver a ver a los aurores, Ron se había encargado de envenenar a todos en contra de sus amigos. Daba por hecho que ellos querían encubrir el posible asesinato de Hermione a manos de Draco y sus cómplices.

Cuando él trató de poner un poco de orden y sensatez en todos, fue el mismo Ron el que habló de un posible hechizo Imperius sobre él, argumentando que el verdadero Harry nunca lo hubiera atacado y roto la nariz. Y con eso fue suficiente para ser derribado por varios aurores para su propia seguridad y encerrado en esa habitación.

Maldijo mil veces a Ron durante las siguientes horas. Después, uno de los aurores que fue a llevarle algo de comer le comentó que los sospechosos ya estaban en una celda ahí en el Ministerio, que pronto se comprobaría su culpabilidad y podrían limpiarlo de los hechizos oscuros que seguramente le habían aplicado, se jactó como si le estuviera haciendo un gran favor.

La desesperación creció más en él… Si Draco y los otros estaban presos, no habría nadie buscando a Hermione y Pansy… Tenía que salir de ahí… El tiempo era vital en este tipo de situaciones... Tenía que encontrar a su amiga y a la futura madre de sus hijos… Sonrió por un momento al pensar en eso, definitivamente Pansy le había pegado duro. Ahora solo tenía que pensar la forma de salir de ahí, encontrarla y convencerla de ser la nueva señora Potter.

Hacía horas que no venía nadie a verlo, cuando de pronto una pequeña liebre plateada apareció en la habitación.

-Harry se que te tienen encerrado, Ron se llevó a los chicos, estoy sola, pero lo haré pagar por lo que hizo y buscaré a las chicas, ya tenían un sospechoso, cuídate por favor- después de eso la liebre desapareció.

Al menos Luna había logrado escapar. Eso le devolvió un poco de esperanza, solo deseó que Luna no se fuera a meter en un lío peligroso, no quería que saliera dañada. Suspiró y comenzó a elaborar un plan, tendría que sacar su lado serpiente para salir de ahí, les demostraría que un león también puede ser tan astuto como una serpiente. Por algo el sombrero consideró ponerlo en Slytherin.


	23. CAPÍTULO 23 ASCO

_Buenos días! Ya volví con el último capítulo de esta semana, el lunes vuelvo a subir otro. Prometo intentar lo que pides en tu review 00Monty00 y si Alice1420 concuerdo contigo: VAMOS LUNA! jajaja. Sigo sin llamarme J. , solo juego con sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro._

 **CAPÍTULO 23 ASCO**

Tenía que guardar sus lágrimas para cuando estuviera sola, no iba a dejarlo ver su dolor y miedo, además de su asco. Hermione Granger estaba pasando por uno de los momentos más asquerosos de su vida, estaba desnuda, atada y con un pervertido desnudo que estaba abrazándola, podía sentir su erección creciendo, ya que estaba pegada a su cuerpo. No quería ni siquiera moverse, para evitar que su cuerpo rozara el de ese tipo.

Sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde el momento que él entró en la habitación. Entró con una gran sonrisa, hablando de unos planes de boda entre ellos, de cuan felices iban a ser juntos, de los arreglos para la casa que tendrían que hacer. Cuando ella lo confrontó, fue una mala decisión, lo hizo enojar y pagó el precio con varios golpes, que él luego "curó" a base de besos.

Después de ese primer encuentro, ella lo dejó hablar para no hacerlo enojar, fue soltando preguntas tratando de no ser directa y agresiva. Tendría que usar su lado Slytherin.

Ahora sabía que Pansy estaba como "invitada" hospedada en el cuarto del sótano. Que la casa donde estaban era vecina de su propia casa, la cual había comprado a David un par de años antes. Y ahora sabía que el tipo había sido un maestro sustituto en la escuela muggle a la cual ella había asistido un par de años antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Ella tenía 8 y el 24 en ese entonces, era un verdadero loco al pensar que ella se había enamorado de él.

En definitiva, estaba loco, demasiado obsesionado con ella, solo tenía ella 8 años cuando la vio por primera vez, y juraba que había sido amor a primera vista por parte de los dos. Y todo porque ella tontamente le había preguntado sobre un libro que él estaba leyendo en un corredor de la escuela durante un descanso, se maldijo por ser tan estúpidamente curiosa con los libros. Ese fue el momento en el que el asqueroso se "enamoró" de ella. -¡Maldita comelibros soy!- dijo en voz baja sin pensar.

Daniel se removió a su lado al escuchar la voz, pegando más su cuerpo al de ella y ella se congeló, aún más si es posible. No quería despertarlo, ya se le estaban acabando las ideas para evitar que la tocara demasiado. La había besado en varias ocasiones, fue asqueroso sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y casi vomita al sentir como su lengua violaba su boca.

Sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo fue nauseabundo y no pudo contener alguna lágrima. Supo jugar su juego, se enorgulleció de haber estudiado algo de Psicología criminal, y lo entretuvo haciéndole creer que disfrutaba verlo masturbarse, le dio órdenes para que lo hiciera, fingió sentirse extasiada de verlo darse placer, fingió sentir gran satisfacción al momento en el que él la manchó con su semen, y cuando la tocó para masturbarla… tuvo que fingir un orgasmo para que la dejara de tocar.

Descubrió que es un eyaculador precoz y no mantiene una erección, para su fortuna, aun no la había penetrado, eyaculó sobre ella y no pudo aguantar más antes de quedarse dormido. Fue el momento más asqueroso de su vida, pero aún estaba viva e iba a salir de ese hoyo con Pansy, no importaba lo que tuviera que fingir y las náuseas que tuviera que aguantar. Era una Gryffindor y aguantaría con valor todas las pruebas.

Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar, en su mente solo rogaba que Draco y Harry pronto la encontraran, se maldecía por no haber practicado más la magia sin varita y se maldecía por ser tan jodidamente estúpida y dejar que ese idiota la secuestrara, debió huir al primer indicio de que algo estaba mal. Debió poner protecciones contra muggles más fuertes, debió… debió… debió… ya no sabía ni lo que debió haber hecho. Esto era más antiguo que sus líos en el mundo de la magia. Esto era años antes de toda esa locura, antes de Harry, antes de Draco.

Esto le hubiera llegado antes o después, aún si nunca se hubiera acercado a la magia. Por un momento agradeció que sus padres no tuvieran que pasar por su desaparición. Al sentir que Daniel apretaba uno de sus senos, volvió a agradecer que sus padres no estuvieran para sufrir por ella.


	24. CAPÍTULO 24 ¿EL ARQUITECTO?

Hello! Ya es lunes y aquí esta el capítulo prometido! Bonita semana y sin más les dejo leer. Y recuerden que aún no tengo el dinero para comprar los derechos de HP, solo juego con los personajes sin ánimo de lucro.

CAPÍTULO 24 ¿EL ARQUITECTO?

Luna estaba releyendo todo lo anotado por Theodore en la libreta que había quedado abandonada luego de ser apresados. Ahí su Theo había hecho anotaciones, deducciones y enlazado información, definitivamente el subdirector Daniel Carter era el principal sospechoso, lo malo, es que según Draco, no estaba en la ciudad.

Luego de tomar la capa invisible de Harry, un par de pociones del cuarto de Theo y otros artículos del cuarto de los chicos se preparó para salir. No había tiempo que perder, ya eran casi tres días sin saber nada de Hermione y Pansy.

Se apareció en la entrada al Ministerio, ahí con ayuda de la capa anduvo averiguando sobre los chicos. Ron había hecho bien su trabajo por primera vez, todos estaban seguros de que Harry estaba hechizado y la desaparición de Hermione la consideraban asesinato. Mandó un Patronus a Harry, sabía que su mensaje llegaría, seguramente ya estaba desesperado sin saber lo que estaba pasando afuera. Luego mandó otro a Theo, sabía que podrían ser vistos y ella buscada, pero desde ese momento la vieja capa de Harry estaría sobre ella todo el tiempo.

Volvió a ir a la casa del subdirector, no le importó usar la magia para entrar a la casa sin ser vista, exploró el lugar, no había nada incriminatorio ni relacionado con Hermione. La mujer que estaba ahí, y que seguramente fue la que Draco vio según las anotaciones, solo estaba haciendo la limpieza, vió cuando dejó la casa y finalmente se quedó sola para explorar más a sus anchas. Dejando la capa a un lado decidió revolver los cajones de la pequeña oficina en busca de alguna pista.

Llevaba ya un par de horas en su labor, en la oficina no había quedado nada sin registrar, lo mismo que en la habitación que parecía ocupar él, las otras dos habitaciones no tenían nada importante, revisó los recibos en el cajón de la cocina, los papeles del correo dejado en la entrada, todo. La casa no contaba con un sótano, pero si con un ático, fue ahí donde tuvo un golpe de suerte para confirmar las sospechas: una libreta de bosquejos.

La libreta era bastante vieja, pero en ella encontró bocetos de una joven Hermione con unas ropas que no le había visto nunca pero reconocía como uniforme escolar. Ya no había duda ese hombre era el acosador y secuestrador. Ahora era vital encontrarlo, ya que con él encontraría a sus amigas.

Tomó la libreta, buscó la capa y se apareció, tenía un plan en mente.

No había vuelto a ese lugar en mucho tiempo, le dolía recordar, pero era necesario. Quitó los hechizos de preservación y limpieza, y encendió la máquina. La vieja imprenta del Quisquilloso volvió a la vida, a la espera de que introdujera la información para volver a imprimir. No podía perder mucho tiempo en eso, pero necesitaba hacer una impresión especial para tratar de ayudar a sus amigos, en lo que ideaba un plan de localización del subdirector.

En solo tres horas después la imprenta estaba terminando de realizar su trabajo, las lechuzas habían sido convocadas y empezaban a volar a los diferentes domicilios de los viejos conocidos de Luna, la edición especial de la desaparición de Hermione Granger y Pansy Parkinson iba a ser gratis para todos, dejando a muchos magos y brujas bastante preocupados de que sus autoridades no hicieran nada por encontrar a las chicas, y en vez de eso se dedicaran a golpear y encarcelar a personas inocentes. Ese día muchos querrían la cabeza de Ron Weasley.

Cuando volvió al Londres Muggle, tenía la idea de buscar en la universidad a posibles amigos del sospechoso, tal vez alguno supiera de dónde podría estar escondiéndose, alguna noticia de una casa en la playa, o en los bosques, algo que le diera un norte. Sabía que probablemente no encontrar a mucha gente por ser sábado, solo ciertas clases iban ese día, pero tenía la esperanza de en dado caso conseguir direcciones de los profesores o sus teléfonos, no le importaba si usaba un Imperius de ser necesario.

Iba caminando por el campus cuando sonó su celular, era Amanda su vecina, seguramente estaba preocupada después de que Harry le contó lo que pasaba. Tomó la llamada pensando en cortar en cuanto llegara a su destino. -Hola Amanda-

-Hola Luna, perdón que te moleste tan temprano pero quiero saber si ¿hay alguna novedad? Las autoridades han dicho algo-

-Aún no, de hecho estoy en el campus buscando información, parece que el subdirector Daniel Carter fue el último con el que tuvieron contacto- habló sin pensar, ya eran muchas horas sin dormir ni comer bien, no era su idea andar divulgando información, pero el cansancio ya le estaba haciendo mella.

-¿Daniel Carter? ¿El arquitecto? - Luna solo respondió con un escueto -Si, él, ¿lo conoces?-

-Si, pero no sabía que era subdirector de la Universidad, no lo comentó cuando lo conocí-

-¿Dónde lo conociste?- Luna ya estaba parada en medio del camino, sin proponérselo había encontrado una posible fuente de información.

-Lo conocimos hace como dos años, cuando David puso en venta su casa ya que se mudó a la mía, Daniel fue le que la compró, aunque no la habita, creo que la iba a arreglar para darla a un precio mucho mayor, pero hace tiempo que no vemos por aquí a su gente, seguramente ha estado muy ocupado- Luna por poco y cae al suelo de la impresión.

-¿El… compró… la casa de… al lado?-


	25. CAPÍTULO 25 LA LIEBRE

_Buen día! Ya se me hizo un poco tarde, la vida muggle no me da un respiro. Pero les dejo el capítulo de hoy! Y mil gracias por los comentarios! Las amo!_

CAPÍTULO 25 LA LIEBRE

Draco estaba amarrado en una silla, su rostro estaba irreconocible, Ron se había encargado personalmente de deformarlo, Blaise y Theodore también estaban amarrados, aunque menos golpeados, su rostro presentaba rastros de sangre y cortaduras de labios y cejas.

-Juro que Weasley va a pagar esto- Blaise escupió otro de sus dientes.

-Ahora lo que realmente me preocupa es Pansy y Hermione, al menos Luna no estaba presente cuando nos atraparon y seguramente a Harry lo tienen aislado pero a salvo- Theo tenía la esperanza de que Luna estuviera a salvo. No le importaba lo que le pasara a él, solo le preocupaba ella y sus amigas.

-Creo que Draco necesita ver urgente a un sanador, Weasley se ha ensañado demasiado con él-

Theo y Blaise miraron a Draco, su rostro bañado en sangre era algo escalofriante, ni cuando su tía Bella lo había entrenado había terminado así. Theo empezó a preocuparse seriamente por su amigo, hasta que este empezó a toser.

-¿Cuánto… tiempo… lle… llevamos aquí?- pudo decir a la par que escupía sangre y dientes.

-Creo que solo un par de horas- Fue Blaise el que le contestó.

-Saben... como hacerme... perder la… noción del tiempo... con su hospitalidad-

-Creo que si puedes hacer chistes no estas tan grave, maldito mortífago- le dijo con tono de burla un auror que iba entrando a la habitación. -¿Listo para confesar tus crímenes contra Hermione Granger y Harry Potter?- El auror se posicionó frente a Draco, quien no podía ni siquiera levantar la cabeza.

-Que... te den- le contestó Draco a la par que volvía a escupir sangre. A él lo único que le importaba era salir de ahí y buscar a Hermione y Pansy, era urgente encontrarlas. El auror no se tomó a bien eso y comenzó otra ronda de golpes contra el rubio.

En ese momento entró un patronus con forma de liebre que sorprendió a todos al posicionarse frente a Theodore.

-Theo estoy bien, encontré tus notas, dile a Draco y Blaise que me encargaré de encontrar a las chicas, Harry está detenido por los Aurores también, prometo encontrarlas y sacarlos de aquí, te amo- luego de dar su mensaje el patronus desapareció.

El auror no supo qué hacer al ver desaparecer el patronus, no se esperaba eso, dejó a Draco y se plantó frente a Theo -¿Quien de tus malditos cómplices mandó el patronus?- le preguntó entre golpes -Seguramente una de tus putas mortífagas ¿verdad?-

A Theo no le importaron los golpes, al menos ya tenía la certeza de que su Luna estaba a salvo, era lo único que le importaba, al menos con esa noticia ya había detenido su creciente desesperación.


	26. CAPÍTULO 26 ARMADA

_Hola a todos! ya listos para el capítulo siguiente? Tengo que agradecer sus reviews Alice1420 (de quien recomiendo su historia Preticor), a 00Monty00, en especial a IVICAB93 y que me han honrado leyendo la historia y comentando. También a los invitados, que aunque no les puedo agradecer por su nombre puesto que no aparece, de corazón gracias._

 _Y al invitado que preguntó por mi otra historia "Lo que puede suceder cuando una diosa esta aburrida", ten por seguro que no la voy a abandonar, ya el siguiente capítulo lo tengo casi listo, es verdad que voy lenta, por cuestiones personales me está costando mucho seguir esa historia, aunque ya se como va a terminar y lo que pasa, me cuesta sentarme y escribirlo, esa historia la estaba escribiendo en un momento de mi vida que me costó mucho superar y en cierta forma me lo recuerda y es debido a eso a que no le he puesto tanto empeño en terminarla, pero NO LA VOY A DEJAR INCONCLUSA._

 _Y sin más les dejo el capítulo, y recuerden que no soy inglesa, aunque mi familia viene de allá y aunque mi apellido empieza con R, no soy Rowling, solo juego con sus personajes._

CAPÍTULO 26 ARMADA

No tenía una noción del tiempo que llevaba ahí encerrada, pero le parecía que ya eran días, durante buena parte de ese tiempo tuvo que estar atada de pies y manos y tirada en la cama que ahora estaba mojada y oliendo a sus propios orines. Por más que trató de aguantar y gritó por ayuda, no volvió el loco a tiempo.

La siguiente vez que bajó luego de darle el sándwich, llevaba con él un fino vestido color rosa encendido, ¿a quien rayos se le ocurre que Pansy se iba a vestir de ese color?, si bien era un bonito corte y hermosa tela, el color era horrible, le recordaba a los vestidos de Umbridge. Cuando bajó por las escaleras y vio que Pansy había mojado la cama vinieron los primeros golpes. La llevó arrastrando por el cabello a un baño que estaba escondido tras unos anaqueles, ahí la arrojó sin ningún tacto en la ducha y la mojó con agua fría.

-¡NO VAS A ARRUINAR EL VESTIDO CON TU INMUNDO OLOR!- Fue su grito, como si a ella le hubiera gustado mojarse a sí misma. Después de eso la volvió a golpear y aprovechando que estaba aturdida la desnudó y de nuevo la arrojó al agua fría.

-NO CREAS QUE ME ENGATUSARAS MALDITA PROSTITUTA, ERES LA MEJOR AMIGA DE HERMIONE, NO ME ACOSTARÉ CONTIGO NUNCA- Le gritó mientras la volvía a golpear. Entonces entendió que verla desnuda había despertado su libido y rogó a Merlín en silencio porque no la fuera a violar.

Después de eso la arrastró por el lugar hasta dejarla de nuevo en la cama, más inconsciente que consciente, totalmente desnuda, sin forma de protegerse del horrible frío que había en el lugar.

La tercera vez que bajó, ella apenas estaba reaccionando de la brutal golpiza, vio que le dejó una bandeja de comida en la cama y de paso, acarició sus piernas y la forzó a besarle, ya lo tenía prácticamente sobre ella y sentía sus manos por su cuerpo, su erección la tenía pegada a su muslo y podía sentir como estaba tratando de meterse entre sus piernas.

Ella apenas pudo moverse un poco en señal de rechazo, y lo que ganó fueron más golpes. La cama terminó con sangre, comida y de nuevo sus orines, por perder el control de su esfínter al ser salvajemente golpeada. La combinación de los gritos de él y sus propios gritos casi le rompen los tímpanos.

Ya no lo había vuelto a ver. No había comido, ni bebido agua, pero estaba libre de ataduras, al desgraciado, porque no lo iba a llamar animal ya que los pobres animales no tenían la culpa de nada para compararlos con ese maldito, se le había olvidado atarla y agradeció a Merlín por ello.

Como pudo se puso de pié, y con mucho esfuerzo, comenzó a buscar algo en la habitación que le ayudara a salir de ahí. Temblando de frío y con mucho dolor, buscó por todo el lugar, no había gran cosa, solo lienzos viejos, algunas latas demasiado grandes para usarlas como arma, pedazos de papel tapiz y mucho polvo. Su ropa ya no estaba en el viejo baño, no tenía nada con que cubrir su desnudez, pero al menos pudo usar el baño y limpiar un poco sus heridas con agua.

Ya se había dado por vencida cuando vio algo de color plata que sobresalía de una repisa alta. Luego de casi caerse con el mueble encima, tenía en sus manos una vieja espátula de metal, Pansy Parkinson estaba ahora armada y subiría esas malditas escaleras.


	27. CAPÍTULO 27 SOLO ÉL

_Hi! Ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo! Alice1420 y 00Monty00 si es muy feo no darte cuenta de la gente que está así de loca y que está a tu alrededor, lo digo por experiencia, de hecho todo este fic está basado en algo que yo viví, no llegó a todo lo que pasa aquí, pero si tenía un loco a mi lado (que de seguro ya me está stalkeando, y seguramente está leyendo esto y a quien le digo: "Si! el villano lleva tu nombre!" ) y gracias a todos los dioses me libré de él antes de que algo pasara. Fue después de que me separé de él que descubrí lo loco que estaba. Así que sin más les dejo el nuevo capítulo!._

 _No soy rubia, no soy inglesa, no me llamo Rowling y no soy dueña de nada más que de la historia, producto de mi imaginación._

CAPÍTULO 27 SOLO ÉL

-Tengo que limpiarme las manos, no puedo mancharla de su inmunda sangre- Era lo que pensaba Daniel mientras se lavaba las manos manchadas de la sangre de Pansy, sus nudillos se habían abierto de los golpes que le propinó a la chica.

-Esa maldita cualquiera cree que me la voy a coger y traicionar a mi hermosa pequeña- se restregó con fuerza las manos bajo el agua que caía de la llave -Esa maldita huele como ella- se repetía una y otra vez -Ella no me va a separar de mi Hermione, nunca la traicionaré, no seré como mi padre-

Se secó las manos y rememoró las últimas interacciones con la chica pelinegra. Había bajado a llevar el vestido que usaría como madrina en su boda, era del color que su madre adoraba y estaba seguro que Hermione estaría de acuerdo para honrar la memoria de ella, si, ella entendería eso.

Y fue entonces que lo olió, ese olor que ella siempre tenía durante su último tiempo de vida, cuando se negaba a usar los pañales que le sugirió el doctor. Siempre se orinaba en la cama, porque se negaba a moverse si él no estaba para ayudarla, siempre olía a orines la habitación. Pero ella se negaba a que alguien más la atendiera, solo a él lo dejaba. Él tenía que bañarla, cambiarla, limpiarla, vestirla, alimentarla, medicarla, besarla, amarla, tocarla, follarla… solo él. Siempre había sido así, solo él podía ayudarla a atender todas sus necesidades. Solo él.

Había pasado 10 años en la misma rutina, 10 años en que él tenía que hacer todo por ella, mover su voluminoso cuerpo para llevarla a cualquier lado, ya que su madre odiaba moverse. Después de su fractura nunca volvió a caminar sola, y no porque no pudiese, sino porque prefirió que él la atendiera. Y con ello convirtió sus vidas en un infierno. Todos huyeron menos él. Su padre se había ido con otra mujer, sus hermanos se habían casado y lo dejaron a él solo con su madre. Solo él.

Y ahora llegaba esta furcia y lo trataba de seducir, no, no lo iba a permitir. El era de Hermione, no la traicionaría, no, no podía. Aunque su cuerpo se excitó con la otra mujer, su mente y corazón era de Hermione. Si, solo de ella. Tenía que sacar de su vida a la otra chica, no podía tener a ambas… ¿o sí?

-Tal vez…- dijo en voz baja mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de su pequeña, el plan que estaba surgiendo en su cabeza le agradaba cada vez más. Nunca nadie descubrió sus juegos con su madre, ahora… Hermione no tenía que saberlo, solo era cosa de ser cuidadoso y nunca descuidarse. Si la pelinegra tenía tantas ganas de seducirlo, tal vez él podría ceder un poco, ella olía como los recuerdos que tenía, esos recuerdos de él tomándola y penetrándola, recordaba sus gritos, sus órdenes y su desesperación por tenerlo dentro. Si, su pene lo recordaba, ya estaba erecto de solo recordar. Tal vez… tal vez la siguiente vez aceptara las atenciones de la amiga de Hermione. Al final, solo él lo sabría.


	28. CAPÍTULO 28 PRESENTIMIENTOS

_Hola de nuevo! Este es el último capítulo de la semana... ya estamos entrando en la recta final y eso me emociona mucho! Gracias por sus review a tod s! son un amor al tomarse un momento para comentar mi historia._

 _Si yo fuera dueña de HP, nunca hubiese matado a Fred, a Hedwing, a Snape, a Dobby y algunos más... hubiese matado a otros jajajaja. Solo la historia es mía, los personajes son de J._

CAPÍTULO 28 PRESENTIMIENTOS

Ron estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala de reuniones de los aurores, rememorando todo lo que había pasado desde que Harry había llegado a notificar la desaparición de Hermione. Cada que volvía a pensar en sus acciones, se convencía que había hecho lo correcto. Ahora solo tenía que obligar a esos malditos mortífagos a decir la verdad. Les demostraría a todos que Harry y Hermione habían cometido un gran error al confiar en ellos, que Hermione había pagado con su vida ese error.

Y en cuanto a Harry, ahora si volverían a ser amigos y él volvería a tener la popularidad de antes, al ser el mejor amigo del Niño-que-venció y no solo eso, ahora que él lo iba a rescatar de las garras de esas escorias, sería reconocido como el gran auror que era. Lástima que Hermione no iba a ser testigo de su gran logro, le hubiera gustado restregarle en la cara su grandeza.

Solo le restaba esperar a que llegara la orden firmada por el Ministro para aplicar el Veritaserum a los tres asesinos. Era un fastidio que no pudiera aplicarlo inmediatamente, el Ministro estaba de viaje y volvería dentro de unas horas. Ahí estaba acostado cuando entró uno de sus compañeros y le informó sobre el patronus que había recibido Theodore Nott.

-No sabemos quién podría ser su cómplice- le comentó como si no fuese importante.

Ron quien hasta ese momento seguía recostado se paró de repente -Si el patronus era una liebre debió ser Lunática Lovegood, solo se de ella conjurando ese animal de patronus-

El compañero se relajó -Si realmente es Lunática, entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos de que intenten rescatarlos-

Ron no pensó lo mismo y caminó hacia la salida -Al contrario, debemos buscarla y capturarla lo más rápido posible-

El auror salió tras él -¡Pero es solo la loca de Lovegood!, podemos tomar un descanso-

Ron se volvió para ver al chico, era un novato y había estudiado fuera de Inglaterra -Tal vez no conozcas la historia, y solo te dejes llevar por lo que escuchas en los pasillos sobre Luna, pero nunca, escucha bien, nunca la subestimes, no por algo ella fue parte del Ejército de Dumbledore, peleó en la batalla del Ministerio, fue parte de la resistencia en Hogwarts, fue prisionera de guerra, y luchando en la batalla final se enfrentó a la misma Bellatrix y vivió para contarlo- le dijo mientras le presionaba el pecho con su dedo índice cada vez que mencionaba un logro de Luna.

-Si a alguien hay que tener miedo es a Luna, nunca sabes lo que está pasando por su cabeza y es jodidamente inteligente- Luego de esto se volvió para seguir el camino -Así que hay que mandar una orden para su localización y captura inmediata-

Ron caminó más deprisa, algo dentro de él le decía que ya todo se había arruinado, sus planes iban a sufrir un giro no deseado y todo gracias a Luna -Tengo que encontrarla rápido- Quería correr lo más rápido posible, encontrarla y encerrarla, siempre le pareció que Luna estaba lo bastante loca y podría hacer cosas que otros no. Podría robar su momento de fama.

Más tarde descubriría que sus malos presentimientos estaban justificados.


	29. CAPÍTULO 29 UN SÁBADO TRANQUILO

_Hola a todos! Ya estoy de vuelta con el primer capítulo de la semana! Gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios y me han dado follow! sin más les dejo el capítulo, recordando que no soy la reina J.K., solo juego un rato con sus personajes para protagonizar las locas ideas de mi cabeza._

CAPÍTULO 29 UN SÁBADO TRANQUILO

Era una mañana tranquila, de hecho era una mañana tranquila de sábado, los estudiantes se levantaban tarde, no había partido de quidditch programado, por lo que todos iban algo tarde a desayunar.

En la mesa de profesores se encontraba la directora Minerva conversando con la maestra Vector, en otra parte de la mesa Neville Longbottom estaba tomando su desayuno antes de ir a ayudar a la profesora Sprout con algunas mandrágoras, era parte de su entrenamiento para tomar su puesto en cuanto ella se jubilara el siguiente año. Se suponía que iba a desayunar con Harry para platicar algunas cosas sobre los alumnos, pero no había aparecido. Supuso que se había quedado dormido o había ido a algo importante, nunca faltaba Harry a una cita.

Casi terminaba su desayuno cuando una parvada de búhos entró al comedor, no era normal eso, ya que ya había llegado el correo unos minutos antes. Algunos búhos dejaron caer sobre las mesas de los chicos paquetes con lo que parecía una pila de revistas, las cuales fueron pasando rápidamente de mano en mano. Otros búhos dejaron la misma publicación en mano de la directora, Neville y los demás maestros. Era una edición del Quisquilloso, el cual había dejado de publicarse meses atrás, y en su portada estaba una fotografía de un dibujo de Hermione.

Conforme fueron leyendo todos, se escucharon jadeos de asombro y palabras de desaprobación.

Neville se levantó de golpe tirando su silla y se acercó a la directora -Necesito usar su red FLU urgentemente- Minerva se levantó de prisa y salieron los dos del comedor seguidos por varios de los profesores.

-¡ESTO ES INAUDITO!- Iba gritando Minerva -No puedo creer que los aurores actúen de esta manera y que no estén buscando a Hermione y Pansy Parkinson-

-No me sorprendería que Ron tenga mucho ver en todo esto- Contestó Neville -Estuvo mucho tiempo molestando a todos con que Harry y Hermione estaban bajo algún hechizo, que no era normal que se relacionarán con serpientes, quiso que todos les dejaramos de hablar, y más después de que Harry terminó con Ginny-

-Lo sé, la misma Molly vino a pedir ayuda para que Harry volviera con su hija- Ahora era Pomfrey la que hablaba -Estaba segura de que le habían dado alguna poción- resoplo -Es absurdo, desde lo de Quirell he aplicado a cada profesor que es contratado una exhaustiva revisión en busca de cualquier cosa extraña, Harry no presentó ninguna poción ni hechizo encima-

Pronto llegaron a la dirección y se preparó todo para la partida.

-Iremos todos al Ministerio entonces- Dijo Mcgonagall mientras les tendía un frasco de polvos Flu.

-Tenemos que saber exactamente qué está pasando con Harry, Hermione y los demás chicos- asintió Neville que parecía que iba a matar al primero que se le pusiera enfrente -Iré primero- Tomó un polvo de polvos y entró a la chimenea gritando la dirección del ministerio.

Apenas había puesto pie fuera de la chimenea de su destino cuando una maldición pasó rozando su cabeza, se agasapó y lanzó un hechizo de escudo, tenía que proteger la chimenea por donde llegarían los otros que no sabían nada sobre lo que parecía una batalla en el Hall del Ministerio.

Mirando a su alrededor había varios aurores lanzando maldiciones contra alguien que se escondía detrás de una de las estatuas, Neville volteó la cabeza al escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre, era George Weasley.

George corrió hacia su dirección -Harry está detrás de la estatua, vine a rescatarlo, supongo que tu igual, lo mismo que Dean- señaló hacia otra de las estatuas, donde un Dean Thomas estaba repeliendo los hechizos de los aurores -También vino Susan Bones, Seamus Finnigan y algunos más del ED- Dijo mientras lanzaba a unos aurores que iban entrando una de sus cápsulas con polvo peruano. Detrás de ellos apareció Flitwick por la chimenea y de inmediato sacó su varita al ver lo que sucedía.

-Presiento que esto será muy divertido- Sonrió George a la par que lanzaba unos hechizos más a los incautos aurores.


	30. CAPÍTULO 30 ¿TE GUSTÓ TU VESTIDO?

_Hola a todos! Ya he vuelto para el capítulo 30 de esta historia. Tengo que agradecer mucho a IVICAB93, ya casi van por las chicas, , ALICE1420 Y 00MONTY00, ya casi las rescatan, es un poco complicado porque todo sucede al mismo tiempo, si se fijaron Luna contestó la llamada de Amanda un sábado por la mañana, el quisquilloso les llegó un sábado por la mañana, todo sucede al mismo tiempo en distintos lugares. Pero ya casi van por las chicas._

 _Y mientras van por ellas yo les recuerdo que no me llamo Rowling, aunque amo a sus personajes y los uso para jugar un ratito._

CAPÍTULO 30 ¿TE GUSTÓ TU VESTIDO?

Hermione estaba temblando de rabia, estaba con el cabello mojado y acostada sobre la maldita cama, tenía de nuevo los amarres en los pies y manos. Había logrado quedar a solas después de la paliza que volvió a ponerle Daniel. Por alguna razón había regresado, de donde quiera que hubiera ido, muy excitado y trató de tomarla, pero ahora sí ella se resistió, sus tretas para distraerlo no funcionaban ya. No quería tenerlo dentro de ella y eso le ganó una brutal golpiza.

Cuando Daniel cayó en la cuenta de a quien estaba golpeando, ella ya estaba casi inconsciente. De nuevo la curó a "besos" y luego la llevó al baño que estaba junto a la habitación y la bañó. Quería abrazarla y besarla más, pero a Hermione se le ocurrió mandarlo por un helado, le dieron muchas ganas de comer un helado en especial y lo convenció de ir a buscarlo. Él ni lo dudó para salir corriendo y congraciarse con ella nuevamente. Y ahí estaba, aún mojada del baño, toda golpeada y amarrada, porque aún no confiaba mucho en ella para dejarla libre. Temía que al volver él de nueva cuenta intentase forzarla.

-Juro que si salgo de aquí me meteré a clases de yoga- se decía mientras se retorcía tratando de alcanzar los nudos de los amarres para intentar liberarse, cuando un ruido la hizo quedarse quieta, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado tirada en la cama adolorida, antes de intentar soltarse, temía que ya hubiera vuelto Daniel.

Vio como la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente, como si trataran de no hacer ruido, de pronto se asomó una conocida cabellera negra.

-¡PANSY! ¡Estoy aquí!-

La pelinegra terminó de abrir la puerta con más confianza, y vio a su amiga amarrada en la cama.

-Maldita sea Hermione, ¿tenías que escoger la última habitación de este hotel?- entró caminando lo mejor que podía y se dirigió a su amiga.

-Perdona, la próxima vez que me secuestren, pediré que me pongan en la habitación más cercana a la salida- Las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos al ver a su desnuda y golpeada amiga -¡Oh Merlín! Mira nada más cómo te ha dejado ese infeliz-

-No estoy tan diferente a ti querida, veo que ha sido cariñoso contigo también- Intentaba desamarrar la cuerda de los pies de su amiga mientras hablaban -¿Te violó el maldito?- su pregunta no tuvo anestesia, no la necesitaban entre ellas.

-Si te refieres a que si me metió su pene, no, pero si me ha tocado mucho- Hermione estaba mirando a su amiga revisando con la vista todos los golpes que tenía -¿ Y a ti?-

-Intentó, como no acepté me dejó unos recuerditos en la piel como puedes ver- Le estaba costando mucho quitar los amarres, los dedos los tenía golpeados y adoloridos, tal vez tuviera alguna fractura, además de que estaba entumecida por el frío -¿Acaso no ha pagado el suministro de gas? Está helada la casa-

-Dijo que solo estaríamos un tiempo aquí, en lo que nos casamos y nos íbamos de luna de miel, porque nuestra casa está en otro lugar, por cierto ¿te gustó tu vestido de dama de honor?- La charla banal les permitía no caer en la desesperación de saber que tenían el tiempo encima.

Pansy resopló al recordar el horrible vestido rosa -Si me dices que tu escogiste esa versión Umbridge de vestido para dama, te dejo aquí amarrada- Trató de acelerar el paso, ya casi cortaba esas cuerdas.

-Deberías haber visto mi vestido de novia, lo hubieras amado tanto como al tuyo- Las dos rieron un poco, más de nervios que otra cosa. -Date prisa, no sé en qué momento va a volver-

-La maldita casa está casi vacía, no encontré nada como para cortar fácilmente esto, ni tijeras ni cuchillos, si tan solo tuviera mi varita todo sería más rápido, ¿sabes si las dejo por aquí?- Pansy ya estaba terminando de quitar los amarres con ayuda de la cuña que llevaba, con la que había podido botar la chapa de la puerta que tenía el sótano. Se estaba cortando un poco los dedos al hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡MALDITA PUTA! ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!- Daniel se lanzó contra Pansy.


	31. CAPÍTULO 31 ZAFARRANCHO

Hola, lamento la tardanza, debí subir este capítulo más temprano, pero la vida muggle me absorbió. Y contestando a sus comentarios del capítulo anterior: : si, tal vez debió mandarlo por más cosas, pero cuando estás golpeada a veces no piensas bien, aunque sea Hermione todos tenemos un momento de que no damos para más. IVICAB93: En un capítulo anterior Hermione se lamentó no haber aprendido a usar la magia sin varita, por lo que no podía usar un ACCIO para llamar a su varita, lo mismo sucede con Pansy, tampoco es buena con la magia sin varita. ANNYKZHENN: no se quedaron sentadas hablando, tal vez no me expliqué bien, mientras Pansy cortaba la soga hablaban, no es que estuvieran sin hacer nada.

Agradezco sus review muchísimo! Son la gasolina de cualquier escritor de fics. Mil gracias a todos por ellos. Y ahora los dejo con este capítulo, recordando entre lágrimas que no soy Rowling.

CAPÍTULO 31 ZAFARRANCHO

Harry corría como loco por el pasillo vacío, sabía por Ron que los sábados había solo algunos entrenamientos para los novatos y una guardia de aurores, por lo que no era raro que no hubiera gente en los pasillo. Aún así no dejaba de agarrar firmemente la varita robada en su mano.

Se sentía mal por haber golpeado al joven auror que engañó pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Lo había dejado atado en uno de los baños al que había pedido ir. Supo muy bien jugar su carta de chico atormentado por la realidad luego de liberarse del maleficio de los malvados mortífagos. El auror cayó redondito y confió en él.

Ahora tenía que localizar a Malfoy y los demás. Sabía que las salas de interrogatorios estaban en el siguiente pasillo. Abrió una puerta y estaba vacía, otras dos más y lo mismo, en la cuarta se encontró con un auror golpeando a un indefenso Blaise, Draco y Theo estaban prácticamente inconscientes en sus sillas.

El auror no supo ni quien lo atacó, pronto estaba tirado en el piso totalmente noqueado.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué rayos les hicieron?- Estaba desatando a Theo, incrédulo del estado en que estaban los tres.

-La maldita comadreja fue- Le dijo un Draco que apenas podía abrir los ojos.

Harry no era un gran medimago, pero sabía algunos hechizos luego de que Hermione le obligó a aprenderlos mientras estaban buscando los Horrocruxes, por lo que pudo bajar la hinchazón de algunos golpes que tenían y curar algunas de las cortadas en el rostro. La varita tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Pronto los tres estaban en posibilidad de caminar, aunque con mucho dolor.

-Tenemos que salir pronto de aquí, no vayan a llegar más aurores- Pasó el brazo de Theo por su hombro y comenzaron a avanzar, luego de aplicarse a sí mismos un hechizo desilusionador, al menos ahora tenían otra varita que sujetaba ahora Malfoy.

Ya iban a llegar al vestíbulo del Ministerio, habían tenido suerte de no toparse con mucha gente cuando sonó una señal de alarma y un auror llegó corriendo para avisar que se habían fugado. Pronto, Harry sintió como si estuviera pasando bajo el torrente de la perdición del Ladrón en Gringotts y para su horror el hechizo desilusionador estaba desapareciendo. Pronto los cuatro quedaron a la vista de los aurores.

-¡Liberen a Potter y Rindanse!- Gritó uno de los que los se acercaban varita en mano.

-Creo que no haz entendido que YO estoy rescatando a mis amigos- Contestó Harry levantando la varita -Así que déjanos pasar o sabrán cómo derroté a Voldemort en carne propia-

-Entienda sr. Potter que está bajo un hechizo, ellos lo tienen así, debe dejarnos ayudarlo-

-Entiende que eso es solo una mentira de Ronald Weasley, yo estoy con ellos por mi propia voluntad y solo queremos irnos para rescatar a Hermione- Iba caminando de espaldas, tratando de idear un plan.

-¿Harry?-

Harry dirigió su vista hacia donde había escuchado su nombre, para su sorpresa era Susan Bones junto con Dean Thomas y pudo ver que más atrás venían otros ex miembros del ED.

-¿Estas bien?- Susan intentó acercarse pero fue un auror se interpuso.

-No pueden pasar, aléjense de aquí, puede ser peligroso- el auror se plantó frente a ella y le apuntó con su varita.

-Será más peligroso para ti si no nos dejas ver a mi amigo Harry- Susan de igual forma lo apuntó con su varita, con Dean imitándola y todos los del ED hicieron lo mismo. Un asustado auror novato fue el primero en lanzar un hechizo.

Pronto, aquello se volvió se convirtió en un zafarrancho, los aurores se vieron en la necesidad de llamar a refuerzos, cada vez llegaban más "amigos de Harry" a preguntar por él y muchos se unían a la defensa de él, quien se encontraba refugiado tras un pedazo de estatua que había caído, cubriendo a Theo y Blaise que estaban desarmados, Draco cuidaba la retaguardia.

Cuando llegaron los profesores de Hogwarts fue el final para los aurores. McGonagall fue implacable al animar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y atacarlos. Neville y Flitwick diezmaron pronto a los aurores y todos los del ED ayudaron mucho a esa misión. Minerva y varios más se encargaban de atar a los aurores caídos, y otros de vigilar que no llegaran más refuerzos.

Finalmente, luego de varios minutos más de combate, Madam Pomfrey tenía en sus manos a los chicos y los estaba atendiendo, se habían negado ir a San Mungo, tenían que buscar a Luna, estaban desesperados por salir del ministerio, ni siquiera les importaba no tener algunos dientes aún, luego tomarían el crecehuesos, querían encontrar a Luna.

De pronto frente a ellos apareció de nuevo una liebre plateada: -Theo, las he localizado-


	32. CAPÍTULO 32 LUNA

_Chicas y chicos estoy de vuelta con el capítulo salido del horno! Ya alcancé la historia que tenía escrita, lo bueno es que solo faltan unos capítulos para terminar esta historia. Gracias por sus review, sin más les dejo leer. Y recuerden que no soy dueña de los personajes, solo juego con ellos._

CAPÍTULO 32 LUNA

Luna no podía creer lo que le había dicho Amanda, ¡el tipo era dueño de la casa de al lado!, por su cabeza pasaron algunos recuerdos: el hecho de que rara vez llevaban a ver una luz encendida, la atribuyeron a que David estaba de guardia o se quedaba con Amanda. El hecho de sentirse observada, ahora entendía que la vigilaban desde la casa de al lado. Pero sobre todo, el hecho de cuando Blaise y Theo hicieron un hechizo para localizarlas en un mapa, este había apuntado hacia la ubicación de la casa donde vivía, o eso creyeron, descartando el hechizo como fallido ¡hasta había hecho que Blaise fuera de nuevo a su casa a revisar! ¡No pensó que estuvieran en la casa de la lado!.

Buscó un lugar oculto para desaparecer, y unos momentos después estaba en la sala de la casa que había estado compartiendo con sus amiga, apenas había llegado escuchó que un auto se estacionaba y cerraban la puerta con fuerza. Asomándose a la ventana vio a un hombre entrar a la casa contigua. No había alcanzado a ver su rostro pero sabía dentro de ella que era él, era el secuestrador.

Se puso de nueva cuenta la capa de Harry sobre sí y salió rumbo al auto estacionado, era una camioneta doble cabina color azul oscuro, o eso le pareció. Al asomarse a la caja de la camioneta, pudo ver pedazos de materiales de decoración como tapices, maderas, algunas brochas pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención, con cuidado quitó un pedazo de alfombra y ahí estaba un pedazo de madera demasiado familiar: una varita de vid.

Esa fue su confirmación, tomó la varita y con un Accio llamó a la varita de Pansy, que salió de debajo de otros materiales, donde se encontraba también la chaqueta que llevaba su amiga el día que desapareció.

Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, se veía cansado pero sus ojos, aunque lucían ojerosos, tenían una gran determinación en ellos. Subió los escalones del porche de la casa y con un Alohomora abrió la puerta, no se molestó por que alguien la viera abrirla, era algo que ya no le importaba, solo quería a sus amigas de regreso.

Entró a lo que era la sala de la casa, la cual tenía las cortinas corridas impidiendo la entrada de luz, solo había un viejo sillón reclinable, una TV que estaba apagada y algunos empaques de comida vacíos. No vió a nadie en esa zona, pero notó que había una puerta que estaba abierta, esa puerta no estaba en la casa de Hermione, parecía que daba a un sótano. Iba a bajar, pero antes lanzó un Homus Revelio, este le indicó que había tres personas arriba, por lo que descartó bajar.

Se disponía a subir, cuando recordó que tenía que dar aviso a alguien, por si fallaba en la misión.

Lanzó un Patronus para mandar un mensaje a Theo, estaba diciéndole que había localizado a sus amigas cuando escuchó los gritos, despidió el Patronus sin terminar el mensaje, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, subió corriendo las escaleras con la varita lista para actuar.

Los gritos provenían de la última habitación del corredor, pudo identificar claramente los gritos de sus amigas, al llegar lo primero que vió fue a Pansy desnuda con las manos manchadas de sangre, con golpes por el cuerpo y tirada en el piso, tratando de quitarse de encima al mismo hombre que había visto entrar antes, Hermione, también desnuda y con muchos moretones en su cuerpo, estaba trepada sobre él y sus manos que estaban atadas las había pasado por la cabeza del sujeto y lo estaba tratando de ahorcar para alejarlo de Pansy, quien se defiende como gata boca arriba.

No tenía un tiro directo al sujeto, si lo que pretendía era no herir a su amiga, por lo que susurrando lanzó un Confringo a la cabecera de la cama, la cual voló en pedazos, eso hizo todos se detuvieran de su pelea y que Daniel se separara de Pansy para ver qué había pasado, vio la cabecera que ahora estaba en pedazos y buscó con la mirada algo que hubiera desencadenado eso.

Luna había perdido la capa en su carrera por la escalera, por lo que las chicas y él la pudieron ver al voltear hacia la puerta.

-¡LUNA!- Gritaron las dos chicas y Daniel por primera vez tuvo miedo, esa rubia lo miraba con mucho odio, esa pequeña rubia estaba furiosa. Hermione se bajó de la espalda de un inmóvil Daniel y justo cuando se separó de él se escuchó la voz terroríficamente serena de Luna -Crucio-.


	33. CAPÍTULO 33 MIERDA

_Buen día chic s! Tengo que decir que de verdad me han hecho sentir muy bien con la visión recibida por el capítulo anterior. Han sido muy gratificantes, no se como agradecer sus "aplausos de pie y silbidos" a el personaje de Luna. Mil gracias de corazón! Sus expresiones como: ¡VAMOS LUNA CARAJO! de Ivicab93 me han hecho mucho y creo que me han gustado su trabajo. Así que otra vez ¡GRACIAS! Gracias Ivicab93, Sally Elizabeth.93, 00Monty00, Noemi Cullen, Micaadela, Alice1420, disculpas si me pasó un nombre, también gracias a los que me dejaron el comentario en Facebook._

 _Y después de los agradecimientos, este es el último capítulo de la semana. El siguiente lo tienen el lunes! Y recuerde que aún no compro los derechos de HP, solo juego un ratito con los personajes._

CAPÍTULO 33 MIERDA

Ron estaba caminando por el campus de una universidad muggle, había estado el último rastro registrado por la magia hecha por Luna Lovegood. Si, sin autorización de sus superiores había reactivado el rastreador de los menores de edad en la loca rubia. Algunos en el ministerio le debían favorecer y los había cobrado.

Iba buscando a la rubia cuando un compañero se le acercó.

-¡Weasley! - Se detuvo para después correr para alcanzarlo - Hay un nuevo rastro, esta en su casa, ya fueron para allá Traver y Sander-

Ron corrió buscando un lugar para desaparecer, tenía que llegar pronto, de eso dependía su posible ascenso a la fama propia, ya no tendría que compartir con Harry y Hermione. El sería el único héroe de la historia.

Apareció en la sala de la casa de Hermione, cuando Harry llamó al Ministerio había levantado todas las barreras del lugar. Se encontró con los dos autores, quienes dijeron que no había señales de Luna, la casa estaba vacía pero estaba cerca, había hecho más magia en los alrededores de la casa.

Ron salió de la casa hacia la calle, Luna estaba cerca y tenía que encontrarla. Observó la calle y las casas vecinas, y vio que la puerta de la casa de al lado estaba abierta y nadie alrededor, eso era sospechoso. Caminó hacia esa puerta con la variedad lista para actuar.

-¿Hola? - Preguntó al llegar a la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Abrió lentamente la puerta para pasar, algo no le gustaba de la situación. De pronto un grito llegó a sus oídos. Un hombre estaba gritando

Entró corriendo buscando la fuente de los gritos, venían del piso superior.

Y ahí encontré la bruja que buscaba, de pie en la puerta de la habitación de donde salían los gritos. Ella le estaba dando la espalda.

-¿Luna? - la llamó mientras se acercaba, pero ella no le hizo caso. Los gritos no cesaban. De pronto vio cómo una figura se abalanza sobre la rubia y la tira al suelo y al momento se dejan de escuchar los gritos.

Escucho sollozos y fue entonces que se puso atención en la figura que tiró a Luna. Era Hermione que estaba desnuda y llorando. Tenía a Luna en un intento de abrazo ya que sus manos estaban atadas.

Escucho más sollozos provenientes de la habitación y sonidos de pasos que venían de las escaleras.

¿Qué pasa Weasley? - sus compañeros lo siguieron al verlo entrar a la casa. -¡Oh por Merlín! - exclamó uno cuando vio aparecer a una llorosa Pansy por la puerta de la habitación, apenas se podía sostener de pie, estaba desnuda y sus manos cubiertas de sangre. Todos vieron estupefactos el en que se dejó caer junto a las dos chicas que estaban llorando en el suelo.

-¡ESTÁN VIVAS! - Gritó con sorpresa el último auror que iba llegando. Eso alertó a Luna y más rápido que una serpiente se puso de pie en posición de defensa. Las lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas, pero eso no impidió que les tendieran sus varitas a sus amigas, susurrando algo que no pudo el pelirrojo escuchar, a la par que las protegía. Si las miradas mataran Ron sería un cadáver ya.

-Luna baja la varita- ordenó -Hermione teníamos que hablar- apenas había terminado de hablar cuando las chicas, que a duras penas se pusieron de pie, desaparecieron del lugar.

-¡MIERDA! - Gritó al comprender que había arruinado todo, Hermione estaba viva, viva, desnuda y con signos de golpes. Harry había tenido razón, alguien se había había llevado. Parkinson estaba en la misma situación, por lo que era claro que había sido víctima y no victimario.

-¡MIERDA! - volvió a gritar mientras pateaba la pared.

-¡Weasley! Ven rápido-escucho a Traver llamarlo desde la habitación de donde había salido la serpiente.

Ahí tendió en el suelo estaba un hombre con la cara cubierta de sangre, la cual salía de uno de sus ojos que estaba herido, junto a él, una vieja espátula de metal llena de sangre. El hombre temblaba incontrolable. -Es un muggle- le dijo Traver que intentaba controlarlo.

-Le aplicaron un Crucio- atinó a decir el pelirrojo.

-Creo que yo también lo habría hecho- le dijo uno de sus acompañantes al tiempo que señalaba la pared.

Solo entonces fue consciente del papel tapiz de la habitación.

-¡MIERDA! - Gritó mientras varias Hermione le sonreían desde la pared.


	34. CAPÍTULO 34 SE LA PARTO

_Hello, lo prometido es deuda, aún es lunes, no pude actualizar temprano porque surgieron algunos contratiempos laborales, pero aquí está el capítulo. Recuerden que no soy Rowling, solo me divierto con sus personajes._

CAPÍTULO 34 SE LA PARTO.

Pansy ya estaba terminando de quitar los amarres con ayuda de la cuña que llevaba, con la que había podido botar la chapa de la puerta que tenía el sótano. Se estaba cortando un poco los dedos al hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡MALDITA PUTA! ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA!- Daniel se lanzó contra Pansy.

La pelinegra vio horrorizada como ese hombre se le fue encima, pero no flaqueó, iba a pelear por su vida si era necesario, cayó de la cama donde estaba sentada con Daniel encima, el golpe en el suelo le reactivó el dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo, pero no iba a dejar que la mataran tan fácil. Tomó la cuña, que no había soltado, con más fuerza al momento en que él la comenzó a asfixiar.

Hermione que ya estaba libre de sus piernas, saltó sobre Daniel para alejarlo de su amiga, no iba a dejar que la mataran, iba a pelear hasta el final por ella.

Daniel tomó el cuello de la maldita que quería alejar a su pequeña de él, no podía permitirlo, comenzó a apretar el cuello más y más, Hermione estaba sobre él, pero ya arreglaría cuentas con ella después, primero iba a encargarse de esa mujerzuela, pero nunca vio el arma que ella portaba. Sin esperarlo sintió un fuerte dolor que lo hizo gritar, soltar a la desgraciada y le nubló la visión, estaba desangrándose y Hermione lo estaba asfixiando.

Pansy no lo había dudado, con la improvisada arma atacó con gran puntería el rostro del maldito, sabía que no podría igualarlo en fuerza, ni mucho menos resistencia, estaba sin comer, golpeada y con frío, pero si le tocaba morir, al menos se llevaría un recuerdo con ella, lanzó su golpe contra el ojo izquierdo y supo que había logrado lastimarlo cuando sintió el un líquido cálido deslizarse por su mano.

Los tres estaban tan envueltos en la pelea que fue una gran sorpresa la explosión que destruyó la cabecera.

Hermione reconoció enseguida que eso era producto de la magia y buscó la fuente, fue grande la sorpresa de ver a Luna parada en la puerta, pero había algo en ella que la hizo estar alerta: la forma en que miraba a Daniel.

Se separó como pudo y lo más rápido posible de él, quien ni siquiera se había movido. Y entonces pasó lo que nunca creyó posible. Sus oídos solo escucharon una palabra -Crucio- y todo el lugar se llenó de los gritos de dolor de Daniel. La dulce Luna tenía una mirada de odio que la misma Bellatrix hubiera aprobado, y supo que tenía que detenerla o la perdería para siempre.

Como pudo se lanzó contra su amiga, rompiendo así con el hechizo.

-Detente Luna por favor, detente- le dijo entre sollozos -No vale la pena, ya estas aquí, ya nos podemos ir, vayámonos, por favor vayámonos ya-

Sintió a Pansy reunirse con ellas, al fin estaban las tres juntas otra vez. Luna lloraba al igual que ellas.

-Están tan lastimadas… tu cara Pansy...- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla -¡Oh Merlín!- Y la volvió a abrazar.

-¡ESTÁN VIVAS!- El grito que escucharon las tomó por sorpresa, al mirar hacia las escaleras vieron a Ron y otros aurores, Luna rápidamente se puso de pie. Su voz fue un murmullo que apenas escucharon a la par que les entregaba sus amadas varitas -No confíen en Ron, vayan de prisa al Quisquilloso- Las chicas tomaron su varita, sin entender bien lo que pasaba, pero nunca cuestionaron lo que Luna les indicaba.

-Luna baja la varita- escucharon que ordenó Ron, pero ella no obedeció -Hermione tenemos que hablar- Hermione ni siquiera lo pensó y sin más se largó de ese odiado lugar.

Apareció en la sala de la antigua casa de Luna, estaba tan débil que se fue de bruces al llegar, y no fue la única Pansy también perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo, pero en vez de quejarse estalló en risas, no una risa de felicidad, sino una histérica, como si no pudiese creer que hubiera salido con vida de toda esa situación de mierda.

Cuando Luna apareció lo primero que hizo fue quitar las sogas de las manos de Hermione y comenzar a buscar entre las pociones que había tomado del cuarto de Theo alguna para curar las heridas y disminuir el dolor.

-¿Dónde está Draco y Harry? ¿Por qué no fuimos a su departamento?-

Luna la miró y contestó con mucho coraje en su voz -Ron se los llevó detenidos al Ministerio, están culpando a Draco, Theo y Blaise por tu asesinato, a Harry lo tienen aislado-

-¿¡QUE!?- Pansy y Hermione gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡ESO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ!-

-Lo se, pero Ron convenció a todos Mione, por eso tenemos que curarlas e ir de inmediato a salvar a los chicos, les pedí venir aquí porque cambié las protecciones para evitar que nos encuentren fácilmente, la casa y el departamento están descartados-

Hermione se levantó de golpe de donde estaba sentada, no iba a esperar ni un momento más, tomó una de las pociones que reconoció para aliviar el dolor y la tomó de golpe.

-No voy a esperar más, en este momento iré a sacar a Draco de donde esté y Ron se puede ir a la mierda-

Pansy la imitó -Si crees que serás la única en patear el trasero de ese infeliz te equivocas, yo voy por mi hombre-

Luna las vio mientras sonreía, al fin estaban juntas -Creo que antes de que salgan les tengo que prestar algo de ropa, o ¿acaso piensan en ir desnudas a rescatar a sus príncipes?-

A las dos se les había olvidado su estado -¡Oh dulce Morgana! No me acordaba-

Con un poco de magia lograron cambiar rápidamente unas viejas prendas que Luna había dejado en esa casa, a la par que comían a la carrera unos frutos secos que quedaban en la cocina, no era mucho, pero al menos ya no estaban en total ayuno.

La red Flu de la casa aún funcionaba, por lo que tomando un puñado de polvos partieron al Ministerio.

La primera en llegar fue Pansy, que no pudo avanzar más de dos pasos, ya que un gran trozo de escultura bloqueaba el paso, Hermione y Luna se estrellaron contra ella al llegar. Escucharon gritos y peleas verbales del otro lado del obstáculo. Reconocieron de inmediato las voces de sus parejas.

-Creo que hay una pequeña pelea aquí- dijo Luna a la par que comenzaba a mover el pedazo de piedra y al reconocer la voz de Ron añadió -Y espero le partan la cabeza a Ronninski-

-Y si no se la parte Draco, se la partiré yo misma- Hermione tomó con fuerza su varita y caminó hacia el lugar donde se veía reunida un gran número de gente.


	35. CAPÍTULO 35 ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

_Hi! Algo más tarde de lo normal, pero les dejo el siguiente capítulo, perdón pero es que he andado con mucho trabajo en mi vida muggle, pero aquí lo dejo antes de seguir. saludos a todos, mil gracias por sus review que contestaré en el siguiente capítulo. Un beso y ¡espero les guste!_

CAPÍTULO 35 ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Un patronus apareció frente a ellos -Regresen de inmediato al Ministerio, estamos bajo ataque, Malfoy escapó-

Weasley de inmediato se preparó para salir, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien mandó ese patronus, cuando su compañero le tomó el brazo.

-No podemos dejar a este muggle así, necesita tomar una poción para mitigar los efectos de la maldición-

Ron se volvió para enfrentarlo -¡¿Y QUE NO ESCUCHAS QUE MALFOY ESCAPÓ?! ¡TENEMOS QUE APRENDERLO!-

Sander era el nombre del auror que lo había detenido -Claro que escuché Weasley y también te escuché a ti cuando dijiste que Malfoy, Nott y Zabini eran culpables de matar a Hermione Granger, y ahora resulta que ella fue secuestrada por un muggle y Malfoy era inocente, así que no voy a correr a perseguir inocentes otra vez, ya bastante daño hemos hecho y tendremos que pagar las consecuencias-.

-No hay nada que pagar, esos malditos son mortífagos-

-¡Esos malditos no eran los culpables de lo que los acusaste y llevaste a todo el grupo de aurores a perseguirlos y torturarlos! ¡Mientras Granger y Parkinson estaban vivas y siendo golpeadas y ve tu a saber que más! ¡Potter seguramente no tiene ninguna maldición encima y prácticamente lo tenemos secuestrado! -

-Harry no puede estar limpio, ¡ME ATACÓ!-

-¡Si yo fuera él te habría golpeado desde mucho antes! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-

Los dos estaban enfrentados y sus dos compañeros los veían como en partido de tenis.

Ron estaba molesto, furioso, quería golpear a Sander, pero sabía que no debía, dentro del cuerpo de aurores era de más alto rango que él. Sander le dio la espalda y decidido levita a un inconsciente Daniel.

-Traver voy a llevar a este muggle a San Mungo y lo dejaré en calidad de detenido, tu y Jones vayan al Ministerio a ver qué está pasando, en cuanto deje a este hombre iré para allá- luego se volvió hacia Ron -Tú haz lo que te dé la gana, pero no cuentes conmigo para nada-

Jones y Traver de inmediato se desaparecieron luego que Sander había partido con el muggle inconsciente, ni siquiera miraron al pelirrojo, Ron parecía un tomate de lo roja que tenía la cara, decir que estaba furioso era poco. Tuvo razón al pensar que Luna iba a arruinar todo. Y sabía que Sander tenía razón, pero nunca lo admitiría. Dió un par de patadas a la cama que estaba en la habitación y partió rumbo al Ministerio.

Apenas llegó al atrio del lugar pudo ver la destrucción que había en el mismo, vio a varios aurores que estaban atados y custodiados por Dean Thomas y Seamus.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- Apuntó con su varita a sus antiguos compañeros, pero nunca esperó que por la espalda llegara alguien para desarmarlo.

-Muy mal auror resultaste Ronninski- Era George quien con un rápido Expelliarmus le había arrebatado la varita -¿Acaso olvidaste lo que nos enseñó Moody? ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!- Le dijo con burla a la par que pasaba a su lado -Creo que tienes mucho qué explicar hermanito-

Lo miró con coraje mientras le gritaba -¿QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?-

Fue Dean el que contestó -Leí en el Quisquilloso lo que le hiciste a Harry y los demás, así que vine a averiguar la verdad. Y aquí me encontré con algunos viejos amigos que habían venido a lo mismo-

-Solo que algunos de tus compañeros no se lo tomaron a bien- Seamus le dijo mientras señalaba a los aurores atados -Y creo que tu jefe tampoco se lo está tomando bien- le señaló hacia donde estaba el Ministro Shacklebolt quien estaba hablando con un visiblemente enojado Harry -Llegó cuando Mcgonagall estaba terminando de ajustar cuentas con tus amigos-

Ron no perdió más tiempo y se dirigió hacia ese lugar, apenas estaba llegando a ellos cuando Harry se volvió y al verlo se lanzó contra él y le metió un puñetazo en plena cara.

Hubiera seguido golpeándolo, pero Theo lo contuvo y fue Draco el que ahora lo golpeó.

Draco estaba fuera de sí -¡JURO QUE SI A HERMIONE LE PASA ALGO GRAVE TE MATO!-

-¡ELLA ESTÁ BIEN!- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de volver a ser golpeado.

Fue ahora Blaise el que contuvo a Draco -¡Espera! ¡Él vio a Hermione!-

Harry quería volver a golpearlo -¡HABLA!-

Ron sólo los veía con odio, quería hacerlos sufrir un poco, pero fue Traver el que arruinó todo al llegar junto a él, les dijo lo que había pasado, absolutamente todo, desde el momento en que los convenció de que Harry estaba bajo un hechizo, el método en que localizaron a Lovegood y la forma en que vieron a las chicas que desaparecieron.

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que en vez de ayudarles este imbécil solamente les ordenó que bajaran la varita y que tenían que hablar?!-

-Luna lanzó un crucio al muggle que ahora está en San Mungo- Fue todo lo que dijo en su defensa.

Theo que estaba junto a Harry estaba más blanco de lo normal, su Luna, su preciosa Luna había tenido tanto odio para lograr lanzar esa maldición, supo que algo muy grave debió pasar para que Luna hiciera eso, algo la llevó a su límite. Tenía que encontrarla pronto, necesitaba abrazarla. Y como si hubiera magia involucrada escuchó su voz.

-Espero que al menos le hayan roto la nariz-

Y ahí estaban las tres chicas frente a ellos, al fin.


	36. CAPÍTULO 36 NADIE

_Hello! Ya estoy de vuelta! Lo siento mucho Alice1420 pero si, soy mala, muy mala jajajaja Ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero lo disfruten y recuerden que no soy Rowling, solo juego con Harry y sus amigos un ratito._

CAPÍTULO 36 NADIE

Draco fue el primero en correr hacia las chicas, quería tocar a su castaña, tenerla entre sus brazos, sin pensarlo al tenerla cerca la apretó contra su pecho, no la quería soltar nunca más, pero un muy audible gemido de dolor lo despertó de su estado de euforia

-¡Draco la vas a lastimar más!- Le gritó Pansy que está junto a ellos. Fue entonces que Draco tomó conciencia del estado de Hermione, con total horror fue delineando la cara de su amor, viendo los moretones, el labio partido lo mismo que la ceja, Hermione bajó la cabeza ante su escrutinio.

-Estaré pronto bien, solo son unos cuantos moretones- le dijo con voz tímida, no le gustaba que la viera en ese estado, pero ni lo pensó para ir a rescatarlo.

El rubio tomó su barbilla para levantarle el rostro y verla a los ojos: -Te juro que lo voy a matar, va a pagar muy caro el haberte tocado- Trató de besarle los labios, pero Hermione rechazó su beso, solo lo abrazó otra vez, dentro de su cabeza deseaba quitarse primero los besos de el otro, se sentía sucia y asqueada tan solo de pensar que mancharía a Draco por tocarlo así, sin bañarse, sin limpiarse. Lloró en el pecho de su novio, mientras él la abrazaba más y se juraba que ese maldito pagaría cada lágrima que ella derramaba.

Harry estaba ya junto a Pansy, horrorizado del estado de su cara y sus manos, ya se daba una idea de cómo estaría el resto de su cuerpo cubierto por esa túnica que reconocía era de Luna.

-¿Estás bien?- fue lo primero que preguntó mientras la tomaba con cuidado entre sus brazos, y aunque la poción que había tomado le había disminuido el dolor, Pansy soltó un ligero gemido al ser abrazada -Necesitas ir a San Mungo-

-Iremos en cuanto todos estén libres de ese absurdo cargo de asesinar a Hermione- le contestó mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho, como ansiaba volver a tenerlo cerca, pensó que nunca más lo tendría junto a ella. Harry la tomó lo más delicadamente y decidió que era lo mejor del mundo tenerla ahí, en su pecho. Vio como Hermione estaba entre los brazos de Draco y supo que al final todo iba a terminar bien, ya estaban en casa.

Theo solo llegó junto a Luna y sin decir una sola palabra la abrazó: -Perdóname, perdóname por favor- le decía muy bajito mientras la apretaba más si era posible -Perdóname por dejarte sola-

Luna supo entonces que él se estaba culpando por el hecho de ella lanzar una imperdonable -No fue tu culpa Theo, fueron las circunstancias, al verlas en el estado que las encontré no pude controlarme-

Se separó de él lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos -Si crees que ahorita se ven mal, debiste ver como estaban cuando las encontré, te juro que tu lo habrías matado de estar en mi lugar- lo besó delicadamente -Así que es mejor que yo lo haya encontrado y no tu-

Muchos veían alrededor de las parejas el reencuentro, Pomfrey trató de ir hacia las chicas para empezar a curarlas pero fue detenida por Neville -Deles un momento más, necesitan hablar entre ellos-

Blaise quien había estado junto a ellos viendo todo, se mantuvo un poco al margen, dentro de él había felicidad y furia, no sabía cómo actuar, cosa rara, pero tenía un lío de sentimientos. Desde donde estaba vio cómo apareció otro auror que fue de inmediato con el ministro. Curioso lo siguió sin que lo notaran y escuchó que le reportaba que había puesto al muggle en el hospital de San Mungo, bajo un nombre falso, para que fuera tratado, luego de lo cual se le podrían extraer los recuerdos necesarios para castigar al que lo haya torturado. Entonces tomó su decisión. Nadie agrede a la familia Zabini, o a quienes considera como tal, y queda sin castigo, nadie.

Sin que nadie lo notara en todo el tumulto y caos que había, Blaise Zabini desapareció por un lapso de veinte minutos, no necesitó más y casi nadie se dio cuenta, solo Theo, Harry y Draco lo notaron y entendieron cuando reapareció y solo les dio una señal con la cabeza.

En San Mungo nadie notó por un buen rato que les faltaba un paciente.


	37. CAPÍTULO 37 JUNTAS

_Hi! Estoy algo desesperada porque no encuentro mis amados lentes y me está costando trabajo revisar este capítulo para ver si tengo errores, no soy ciega, pero sin lentes me cuesta ver de cerca. Así que lamento si hay algún error, si es así por favor avísenme para solucionarlo en cuanto los encuentre. Y aquí empiezan a pagar los malos de esta historia, espero les siga gustando la misma y si no, me dicen en un review sus impresiones. Y gracias a todas las que me han dejado review! Las amo!_

CAPÍTULO 37 JUNTAS

Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba furioso, había regresado de un largo viaje y lo único que anhelaba era llegar a casa para descansar, habían quedado atrás los días de problemas con mortífagos, lo único que ahora lo molestaba era tanta burocracia y los asuntos diplomáticos con otros países, pero daba gracias a que solo fuera eso y no los problemas de la guerra.

Así que cuando apareció en el atrio del Ministerio, junto con la gente que lo acompañaba, lo último que imaginó encontrar fue una batalla campal entre sus aurores y una buena parte del ED en combinación con los profesores de Hogwarts. Y encima los del ED le estaban poniendo una paliza a sus "entrenados" aurores. Una verdadera vergüenza.

Y como no, Potter tenía que estar involucrado, ese chico de verdad que tenía mala suerte. Pronto pudo poner orden, o más bien Mcgonagall ya había puesto orden al encargarse de los últimos aurores, una vergüenza pensó de nuevo.

Después de escuchar a las partes mientras Potter y sus amigos estaban siendo tratados por Madam Pomfrey, definitivamente quería un hoyo para ocultar la cabeza cual avestruz, no podía creer que su jefe de aurores y todo el cuerpo se habían dejado influenciar así por lo que a todas luces era un caso de envidia por parte de Weasley, dejando a su suerte a dos chicas que estaban desaparecidas. Y no solo eso, sino que habían golpeado a tres inocentes y secuestrado a Potter. Alguien tenía mucho que pagar.

Cuando apareció Weasley supo que tenía que castigarle, no sólo siguió en sus trece de querer culpar a Malfoy y compañía, sino que asustó a las víctimas, quienes se habían esfumado y no tenía remordimiento de nada. Y para rematar, había activado ilegalmente el rastreador de Luna Lovegood, si era cierto lo que le informó Traver.

Afortunadamente, Harry había golpeado al pelirrojo, cosa que ni siquiera se preocupó por impedir, los reclamos del pecoso lo tenían fastidiado. Fue un gran alivio cuando las chicas aparecieron, aunque de nuevo quiso ser él el que golpeara al estúpido que pronto dejaría de ser auror, el lamentable estado de las chicas lo hizo enfurecer más si era posible.

Llamó a uno de los pocos aurores que estaban de pie y sin ataduras y se paró frente al pelirrojo -Ronald Weasley queda detenido hasta que termine la investigación sobre el secuestro de Harry Potter, la detención ilegal de Malfoy, Nott y Zabini, así como el seguimiento ilegal de la magia de la señorita Luna Lovegood y veremos si hay otros cargos, auror -le hizo una seña al agente- tome la varita del sr. Weasley y llévelo a una habitación de detención-

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, apenas había regresado al Ministerio le quita George su varita, Malfoy y Harry lo golpean, y ahora era detenido.

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! YO NO HE HECHO NADA MALO- Empezó a gritar, no iba a aceptar semejantes cargos, él no había actuado mal, todos están mintiendo - ESTO NO…- un golpe en la cara que no vio venir detuvo sus quejas, al tiempo que le rompía la nariz otra vez. Cuando buscó a su atacante, una rubia estaba plantada frente a él.

-Y eso es por ponerme el rastreador de nuevo, si me hubieras detenido no hubiera logrado rescatar a mis amigas ¡IDIOTA!- Luna se giró y volvió a los brazos de un sorprendido Theo. -No le habían roto la nariz como yo esperaba, así que lo tenía que solucionar- dijo como si fuera lo más normal ir por la vida golpeando gente. Theo solo asintió -Está bien Luna, está bien- y la abrazó de nuevo.

El ministro miró a la menuda rubia sorprendido, no quería estar en su lado malo, así que dio indicaciones y pronto un par de aurores se llevaron Ron del lugar, cuando se lo llevaron se escucharon aplausos alrededor del atrio. Aún faltaba mucho por aclarar y quería hacerlo rápido para irse a descansar a casa.

Pronto, todo estuvo arreglado, las chicas dieron su declaración de los hechos, permitieron ser revisadas por un médico que dio cuenta detallada de su estado físico, después de algunas horas dieron luz verde para dejar ir a las dos chicas y también a Harry con las serpientes.

Pero aún estaba pendiente lo que habían dicho los aurores sobre el muggle que las tenía cautivas, ellos aseguraban que el hombre presentaba signos de haber sufrido bajo la maldición de la tortura, pero cuando enviaron a averiguar el estado actual del mismo, nadie sabía nada de el paciente en San Mungo, parecía que se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. Y solo estaba la palabra de Ron y Sander sobre esa situación, pero Ron no había visto claramente que Luna hubiera lanzado la maldición, no había visto el color de la misma, y aunque revisaron su memoria, no había indicios.

Kingsley no aceptó que Luna fuera sometida al Veritaserum, ya había pasado por mucho y sin siquiera tener al muggle, no había forma de enjuiciar, además de que los abogados que ya había llamado Nott y Zabini estaban dandole más dolores de cabeza.

Al final, las tres chicas salieron de ahí juntas, justo como habían llegado.


	38. CAPÍTULO 38 LO HICISTE BIEN

_Hello! Lamento la espera, pero de verdad estoy vuelta loca en mi vida muggle, pero ya falta menos para que vuelva de vacaciones mi jefa y se baje la carga de trabajo que tengo. Sin más demora les dejo leer este capítulo. Gracias por sus review! Y aunque tengo trabajo, aun no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar los derechos de HP, aún son propiedad de J. ._

CAPÍTULO 38 LO HICISTE BIEN

-¿Necesitas una poción para dormir?-

-Gracias, pero solo quiero abrazarte- Hermione había tomado un largo, muy largo baño en la vieja mansión Black, no había querido regresar a casa de sus padres, el departamento de los chicos estaba sin puerta, todo revuelto, la casa Lovegood no era suficientemente grande para todos y lo mejor fue ir a Grimmauld place. El viejo elfo aún vivía ahí y ahora la mantenía limpia.

Harry había no había querido vivir ahí solo y por eso no la usaba, pero ahora fue necesario volver.

Draco se acomodó junto a Hermione y la abrazó, ella se acurrucó en su pecho, no quería alejarse de él, lo necesitaba, necesitaba la seguridad que él le daba y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de que la tocara, se sentía sucia.

-Perdóname Draco- su voz era un poco más que un susurro, había escondido su cara para que no la viese llorar.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa- le dijo a la par que la apretaba más contra sí.

-Si lo fue, debí irme al primer momento de notar algo raro, debí saber más magia sin varita, debí poner más atención y no dejarme secuestrar tan fácil, debí proteger más a Pansy, debí evitar que me besara… que me tocara- le dijo entre sollozos cada vez más desesperados -No se como me puedes tocar, doy asco-.

Draco acarició lentamente su espalda tratando de calmarla, tratando de que no se notara lo enojado que estaba, ese hombre sufriría mucho por lo que le hizo a su mujer.

-Fuiste víctima de un loco Hermione, no puedes culparte de nada, él es el enfermo y el que debe pagar por dañarte, no tú, tú eres mi vida y jamás, escucha bien, jamás me darías asco- besó su cabeza, ella no dejaba de temblar y sabía que seguía llorando -Hiciste lo necesario para salir de ahí, lo hiciste bien amor-.

Harry estaba pasando sus dedos por el cabello ahora limpio de Pansy quien estaba junto a él acostada. Verla ahí a su lado le daba un gran alivio, y al mismo tiempo le daba miedo el simple hecho de pensar que la pudo haber perdido.

-Si sigues mirándome así me va a dar miedo Potter, creeré que eres otro maldito acosador- le dijo entre risas.

-Pansy... - Harry no sabía cómo abordarla, pero sabía que ella tenía que sacar lo que sentía -necesitas hablar, no puedes solo ocultar lo que sientes entre risas y sarcasmo, ya estás libre, no necesitas hacerte la fuerte conmigo-

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos y sabía que tenía que hacerlo, o solo le causaría problemas en un futuro, pero tenía miedo.

-Tuve mucho miedo, pensé que moriría en esa casa, por un momento lo pensé- no había despegado sus ojos de los de él -Mientras me golpeaba... pensé que me violaría, luego me mataría y que no volvería a verte- sus ojos se volvieron acuosos mientras hablaba -Tuve mucho miedo, por un momento creí que lo mejor era darme por vencida… por un momento quise morir, soy de lo peor, no pensé en Hermione-

Harry se acomodó junto a ella sin dejar de mirarla -Se muy bien lo que sentiste, yo mismo lo sentí algunas veces y créeme cuando te digo que es normal lo que sentiste- limpió las lágrimas que corrían por la cara de ella con su pulgar -Tener miedo no te hace de lo peor, y recuerda que al final no te diste por vencida, peleaste por tu vida y la de Hermione, eres muy valiente amor, más de lo que imaginas- la abrazó y besó su frente -Eres mi hermosa serpiente valiente-

Pansy lo abrazó y lloró en su pecho y él la dejó mientras acariciaba su espalda, sabía por su propia experiencia que lo mejor era sacar ese sentimiento del corazón, así que la dejó llorar todo lo que ella ocupaba hasta quedarse dormida, el velaría su sueño ese día.

En otra habitación Theo estaba viendo a Luna cepillar su rubia cabellera. Pareciera que nada había pasado ese día para la rubia y él sabía que solo lo estaba encubriendo con su típica sonrisa.

-Sabes que nunca te juzgaría ¿verdad? Soy el menos indicado para juzgar tus acciones, pero necesito saber lo que piensas y lo que sientes amor- le tomó el cepillo de la mano de la rubia y él comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello -por favor no escondas lo que piensas-

Luna lo miró por el espejo, sabía que él tenía razón, necesitaba sacar lo que sentía

-Tuve miedo- comenzó a hablar y Theo no dejó de hacer lo que hacía -Primero se las llevaron a ellas, luego a ustedes, estaba sola, me sentí sola otra vez… y cuando las encontré… ¡Oh Merlín! Verlas así, peleando, golpeadas, Pansy llena de sangre… lo odié, por primera vez odié a alguien, ese hombre las iba a matar y lo odié- La cara de Luna estaba bañada de lágrimas y Theo la dejó llorar, lo necesitaba -Y lo peor es que lo volvería a hacer Theo, lo volvería a hacer si alguien daña a mi familia- Luna se giró y abrazó el torso de Theo quien la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, odiaba verla llorar, pero era necesario y se juró que ese hombre pagaría el haber roto la inocencia de su Luna.

Y mientras tanto, en una vieja mansión mágicamente escondida, abandonada por sus dueños, se escuchaba a alguien tararear una alegre melodía.

Blaise Zabini quien es el dueño de la casa ese día tenía un invitado, del cual se estaba encargando de tener "cómodamente" instalado. El invitado estaba recuperando el conocimiento después de que se pasaran los efectos de las pociones anestésicas.

Al darse cuenta el moreno, se paró frente a él -Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar- Y levantando su varita solo dijo una palabra -Crucio-


	39. CAPÍTULO 39 BÚSQUEDA CERRADA

HELLO! Debí publicar esto ayer, pero tuve un encuentro cercano con un felino muy histérico y me dejó lastimada la mano, las personas que tengo en mi Facebook pudieron ver la foto, no se veía aparatoso, pero enterró muy profundo los colmillos y ayer me dolía mucho. Llegué tarde al trabajo, todo el día me dolió, y no alcancé a actualizar, pero el felino esta bien, lo pude sacar de la malla donde estaba atorado. Así que luego de contar mi triste historia les dejo el capítulo de hoy, trataré de actualizar más tarde, que mañana ya vuelve mi jefa y voy a andar vuelta más loca. Un beso!

Y recuerden que no me llamo J. .

CAPÍTULO 39 BÚSQUEDA CERRADA

-¿ACASO SON UNOS MONSTRUOS? ¿MUTANTES? - Los gritos fueron finalizados con otros gritos de dolor.

-Es curioso, mis tíos me llamaban monstruo, pero no, no lo soy, SOY. UN. MAGO.- Harry apuntó de nuevo su varita hacia la cara del hombre atado -Creo que tienes un poco de sed… Aguamenti- sostuvo el hechizo durante varios minutos, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a ahogar el hombre.

-¿Quien diría que el-niño-que-vivió salvador de la luz fuera tan bueno torturando?- se mofó Blaise quien estaba en una esquina recostado en un viejo sillón.

-Cuando hay una motivación, cualquiera puede ser bueno- contestó Theo que estaba en otro sillón -Pero no lo mates tan pronto, aún quiero que sufra más-

Harry se encogió de hombros, y se alejó del hombre, si continuaba estaba seguro que lo mataría y eso que se decía hombre no merecía la muerte aún.

 **Fue entonces que Draco entró a la habitación, llevaba varios periódicos en la mano, eran tanto muggles como mágicos. Se los tiró a Zabini. -Nuestro invitado es un hombre muy importante ahora, lo están buscando tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, Kingsley movió sus contactos para que la Interpol lo busque también- Se acercó al hombre atado y le soltó un puñetazo. -No se explican cómo desapareció de San Mungo, pero creen que está huyendo para librarse de la cárcel-**

-Luna ha estado difundiendo por todo el campus folletos con la historia y la foto del hombre, nadie creía la historia hasta que Scotland Yard lanzó la fotografía del hombre al público con la historia del secuestro- Theo estaba preocupado, si no le decían a Luna que ellos tenían al hombre iba a seguir trabajando por localizarlo.

Harry que estaba leyendo uno de los periódicos se sentó de golpe en una silla cercana -Aquí dice que encontraron con ayuda de perros una habitación oculta en su casa y que en esta estaba un cadáver momificado de una mujer, que al parecer fue la madre de esta bestia-

Zabini se removió incómodo en su lugar, cosa que Malfoy no pasó por alto -¿Algo que compartir con todos Blaise?-

-Eh… Yo…- todos miraban al moreno que se veía incómodo -Ya sabía eso y varias cosas más- admitió por fin -No puedo creer que después de vigilar a las chicas por meses, no se haya dado cuenta que eran brujas, está tan dañado que solo cree lo que él quiere, no lo que tiene enfrente. Por eso no les dejé leer su mente, es demasiado retorcido lo que hay ahí dentro y se que Draco no lo soportaría-

Draco bufó de coraje y acercándose al hombre lanzó un Diffindo haciendo que este gritara de dolor luego de perder algunos dedos de su mano -¡NO VOLVERÁS A TOCAR A NADIE!- se acercó al oído de Daniel -Y escucha lo mejor: no volverás a tocar, ni a ver a mi Hermione, ella nunca sera tuya, nunca la tendrás y yo me encargaré de que ni siquiera recuerde tu nombre- con furia lo volvió a golpear haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Aunque quisiera matarlo con mis propias manos, creo que lo mejor será hacer que aparezca fuera de las oficinas de Scotland Yard, así Luna y las chicas estarán seguras de que todo terminó- Dijo Theo -Aunque le aseguré a Luna que todo iba a estar bien, no va a descansar hasta que aparezca este sujeto-

Harry asintió -Pansy también sigue bastante paranoica aunque intenta hacerse la fuerte, no quiere salir de casa casi, cree que se le va a aparecer en cualquier momento-

-Hermione está igual o peor- suspiró Draco -Necesitan un cierre- se pasó las manos por la cabeza mientras pensaba cómo actuar -Ya ha estado aquí dos semanas y no se me pasa la furia, pero debo pensar en ellas primero-

-Bueno, nadie dijo que tiene que aparecer completo para que ellas cierren su ciclo- Y con esas palabras Blaise selló el destino de Daniel.

Un par de días después, frente a las oficinas de Scotland Yard ubicadas en el número 10 de la calle Broadway apareció finalmente Daniel Carter, o lo que quedaba de él. Aún estaba con vida, pero temblaba sin parar, le faltaban los dedos de ambas manos y pies, el cuero cabelludo había sido arrancado, sus muslos fueron fileteados casi hasta llegar al hueso, tuvieron cuidado de no cortar arterias, tenía múltiples huesos rotos y la nariz había sido arrancada. Fue un impacto total para las personas que lo encontraron en un charco de sangre. Los médicos muggles nunca se explicaron cómo fue que no había muerto desangrado por la cantidad de heridas que tenía.

Su aparición cerró una de las búsquedas de fugitivo más grande por su difusión, que se hubiera suscitado desde la búsqueda del fugitivo Sirius Black en la Gran Bretaña.


	40. CAPÍTULO 40 DOLOR DE CABEZA

_Hello! Estoy de vuelta! Lamento la tardanza, pero de verdad han sido unos días caóticos para mi, es difícil el tener tanto trabajo y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo. Pero ya está aquí el capítulo. Gracias a todos los que me leyeron, me dejaron review y me dieron follow. De corazón les agradezco. Ya estamos a nada de terminar esta historia, así que los dejo con el capítulo. Y recuerden que no soy inglesa, ni rubia, ni me apellido Rowling._

CAPÍTULO 40 DOLOR DE CABEZA

-¿Como se declara el acusado?-

-Inocente-

Más de uno murmuró ante la respuesta del pelirrojo que se encontraba siendo juzgado por sus actos de abuso de autoridad entre otras acusaciones.

Hermione estaba presente mientras veía como su "amigo" era cuestionado por el fiscal por sus actos, no podía creer que no se hubiera preocupado verdaderamente por su desaparición y hubiese preferido darla por muerta, ¡hasta había "secuestrado" a Harry! Un poco más y lo encierra en San Mungo para "rehabilitarlo" por su extraño comportamiento. Ron era cabeza dura, pero eso que había hecho ya era una verdadera idiotez.

Escuchó junto a Pansy y Luna todo el interrogatorio, los chicos aún no habían llegado aún y no sabía a qué se debía su retraso, eso la tenía un poco desesperada. Unos minutos después se dictó sentencia: Ron estaba fuera del cuerpo de aurores, tendría que pagar una cuantiosa multa y hacer trabajo comunitario, se había salvado de Azkaban solamente por su calidad de héroe de guerra, aunque más de uno no estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Antes de que cualquiera se moviera de su lugar el jefe de aurores llamó la atención de todos diciendo que había otro asunto que tratar, con una seña a uno de sus aurores este se movió para abrir una puerta por la cual entraron Draco, Blaise, Theodore y Harry siendo escoltados por otros aurores. Ante esto las chicas jadearon por la sorpresa. Si bien no iban esposados o inmovilizados era claro que estaban en calidad de detenidos.

Kingsley estaba igual de sorprendido ante la entrada de los chicos y supo que ese día tendría otro fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Muy bien Byrne ¿qué significa esto?- preguntó a su futuro ex jefe de aurores mientras señalaba a los chicos que estaban siendo conducidos a las sillas en el estrado.

Byrne aunque algo temeroso, estaba decidido a limpiar un poco su imagen, si bien no había hecho nada para detener a Weasley, ahora detendría a estos chicos que se creían juez jurado y , sí, eso haría, no dejaría a nadie sin castigo.

-Señor ministro, hace dos días el muggle Daniel Carter apareció frente a la base de la policía de Londres con claras señas de tortura mágica y estos son los principales sospechosos de esa barbaridad, por lo que di la orden de ser detenidos en cuanto pusieran un pie en el Ministerio para ser interrogados, pero dado que estaba el Wizengamot reunido decidí de una vez presentarlos ante él- Su cara era de absoluta felicidad, sentía que iba a recibir una medalla por su labor -Si bien el interrogatorio efectuado a la víctima no arrojó ninguna luz sobre la identidad de su secuestrador y torturador, ya que presenta un fuerte traumatismo cerebral que lo tiene sin conocimiento aún y su memoria fue modificada, todo apunta a que son ellos los culpables-

-¿Y SE PUEDE SABER EN BASE A QUÉ SON LOS PRINCIPALES SOSPECHOSOS?- Hermione preguntó de pie desde su asiento, no podía acercarse a donde estaban los otros, pero se haría escuchar, esto era una ridiculez. Draco sonrió ante la furiosa defensa de su novia.

-Son los que tenían mayores motivos para hacer lo que hicieron- contestó de mala gana Byrne, no le gustó que Hermione Granger lo interrogara así.

-Basándonos en lo que usted acaba de decir Granger y yo seríamos las principales sospechosas, fue a nosotras a las que ese intento de hombre secuestró, torturó, golpeó y intentó asesinar, así que también deberíamos ser arrestadas-

Ante la observación hecha por Parkinson más de uno en la tribuna estuvo de acuerdo.

-Tanto la señorita Granger, como Lovegood y usted están descartadas puesto que estaban declarando cuando desapareció la víctima de San Mungo- contestó un molesto Byrne.

-Lo mismo que ellos- habló Luna -¿O acaso en algún momento que estuvimos declarando aquí en el ministerio Kinsley nos dejó solas? Díme Kinsley ¿tu viste a estos cuatro alejarse de nosotras?-

Kinsley tuvo que sonreír ante la acertada pregunta de Lovegood, desde que llegó no se había separado de ellos para evitar que su gente cometiera otra metida de pata,como la que estaban en ese momento cometiendo.

-La señorita Lovegood tiene razón, desde que llegaron no me separé de ellas y ellos tampoco, lo mismo que no se separó Pomfrey y varios testigos más, estuvieron aquí hasta que todos se fueron juntos y para ese momento ya nos habían notificado que el muggle estaba desaparecido- habló mirando directo a los ojos a Byrne -Ahora dígame una razón más para suponer que estos cuatro chicos fueron los que sacaron al muggle del hospital- Byrne solo boqueaba sin saber que contestar, cosa que definitivamente hizo a Kingsley ponerse el propósito de tener otro jefe de aurores antes del fin de semana.

-Pero ellos ¡son expertos en artes oscuras! ¿acaso no lo ven? ¡solo ellos pudieron tener la sangre fría de hacer lo que hicieron! ¡Son hijos de mortífagos!-

Los murmullos entre la tribuna se intensificaron al tiempo que en la tribuna tres chicos estaban riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Algo que quieran compartir?-

Ante la pregunta de Kingsley, solo Theo pudo contestar aguantando la risa -Que este hombre acaba de poner a los padres de Harry Potter como mortífagos ¡A LOS POTTER!- y volvió a soltar la carcajada ante la estúpida acusación. Si antes los murmullos habían llenado la sala ahora esta estaba en silencio.

Efectivamente, Kinsley ahora tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y Byrne se había quedado sin color, no había analizado las implicaciones de sus palabras hasta ese momento, se había olvidado a quien quería enjuiciar.

-Como ministro de magia ordeno la liberación inmediata de los cuatro, con las más sinceras disculpas de mi parte- Nadie objetó nada ante la orden dada por su ministro. Mas de uno tenía vergüenza ajena por las acusaciones del jefe de aurores -Se les informará más adelante lo que se decida hacer sobre la investigación de quien fue la persona que secuestró y torturó a Daniel Carter- Dicho esto se puso de pie y salió de la sala, tenía que conseguir una poción para el dolor de cabeza y poner un anuncio en el profeta para ver si así conseguía gente más competente para trabajar en el cuerpo de aurores.

Minutos más tarde los 7 chicos estaban de vuelta en Grimmauld, tenían todo preparado para irse de viaje, había sido idea de Blaise que todos se fueran apenas terminaran el juicio de Weasley en el cual tal vez iban a ser llamados a testificar, cosa que al final no fue necesaria.

Irían a una de sus mansiones en la Italia Mágica, mientras todos estuvieran allá los agentes de Gringotts contratados arreglarían una casa que habían comprado para mudarse todos juntos cerca de la universidad, ninguno volvería a la casa Granger ni al departamento de ellos, iba a ser borrón y cuenta nueva.


	41. CAPÍTULO 41 ¡HARRY!

_Hi! Perdón el retraso, ando vuelta loca, pero aquí está... ya estamos casi por acabar, que lo disfruten!_

CAPÍTULO 41 ¡HARRY!

Pansy estaba enojada… Muy enojada con Harry, y eso a él lo tenía desesperado. Habían llegado a la mansión de Blaise hace unas horas y aún ella no le dirigía la palabra.

-Entiende por favor, no podía pedir que fuera a Azkaban- le estaba diciendo mientras ella seguía pintando sus uñas sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo. -Y no lo hice porque fuera alguna vez mi mejor amigo, entiende por favor que no quería que fuera a prisión, no era justo-

-¿Que no era justo?- la voz de Pansy era casi un susurro, lo cual era peor a que gritara -Potter por culpa de ese maldito pelirrojo casi matan a mis amigos a golpes- Se había puesto finalmente de pie y se acercaba lentamente a Harry que se sentía como un ratón frente a una serpiente, a punto de ser devorado.

-Por culpa de él pude haber muerto y crees que no era justo que acabara en Azkaban ¿Acaso estás demente?- tenía puesto su dedo en el pecho de él, haciendo que él se pusiera nervioso.

-No… no… no es… justo- Harry la miraba a los ojos, o más bien intercalaba la mirada entre sus ojos y sus perfectos labios, tenía muchas ganas de hacerle el amor ahí mismo en la alfombra donde estaban parados, le excitaba verla así, molesta, hacía que sus ojos brillaran de una manera muy sexy -Si lo encerraban... - tragó saliva nerviosamente, esa mujer lo estaba viendo como si lo fuera a destruir de un momento a otro -si lo encerraban, no podría golpearlo cada vez que lo viera, sería muy fácil que estuviera encerrado sin sufrir ningún dolor-

-¿Qué?- la respuesta había tomado por sorpresa a Pansy.

-Que si lo encerraban no podría desquitarme todo lo que quisiera con él por dejarte en esa situación, es más fácil así golpearlo, sin tener que pasar primero por viajes y revisiones para entrar en Azkaban-

Pansy parpadeó lentamente mientras comprendía lo que le decía.

-Eso es lo más Slytherin que alguna vez hayas dicho-

Harry sonrió -Por algo el sombrero quería ponerme en esa casa-

Un segundo después Harry estaba con la espalda en el suelo siendo besado por una morena que no pudo contenerse más y lo había asaltado con sus besos

-¿Sabes que es muy sexy oírte hablar sobre cómo vas a lastimar a esa comadreja por vengarme?- le decía a la par que hacía volar de un tirón los botones de la camisa de Harry.

-¿Y sabes que te ves preciosa con ese brillo de lujuria en tus ojos? ¿Y que he deseado tenerte sobre mí desde que llegué y te vi arreglando tus uñas? Me encanta cuando me arañas la espalda- la blusa que hasta hace unos momentos vestía Pansy estaba hecha jirones a un lado de ellos -¡Por Merlín traes la ropa verde que me gusta!-

-Cállate y quítamela ya- Harry rió ante la orden de la chica, pero detuvo sus manos cuando intentaban quitarle el pantalón.

-Solo si prometes ser mi novia oficial desde este momento, ya nada de ser solo amigos con derechos-

-¡Potter! Primero me calientas y luego ¿te atreves a me detenerme así?- reclamó fingiendo estar molesta -De verdad sabes hacer tratos como una serpiente- Lo trató de besar de nuevo sin embargo Harry volteó la cabeza para evitar ser besado y no soltaba las manos de ella.

-¿Tenemos un trato? ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?-

Pansy resopló mientras fingía molestia -Si, si, lo que sea, ahora bésame y hazme gritar maldita serpiente disfrazada de león- Dentro de ella estaba que brincaba de felicidad mientras besaba el cuello de su nuevo y flamante novio nuevo.

-Será un placer mi amor- dijo a la par que tomaba su varita para sellar la habitación e insonorizar, luego la tiró a un lado, iba a desvestir a su novia lentamente, se merecía ser adorada y tratada con todo el cuidado del mundo. La hizo girar y pronto ella era la que estaba de espaldas en la alfombra, Harry fue besando lentamente su cuello, mordiendo justo donde sabía que soltaría un gemido, fue bajando hasta llegar a su pecho y con gran destreza le quitó el sujetador.

-Me encanta como luces en este color ¿Lo sabías?-

-Ajá- fue la respuesta de Pansy.

Mientras mordía su pecho suavemente y succionaba sus pezones iba desabrochando los jeans que lucía ella.

-¿Sabes que tu trasero luce muy apetecible con estos jeans?-

-Ajá-

-¿Solo puedes contestar ajá?- le preguntó burlón.

-Si quieres que te de respuesta más coherentes deja de besar así mi pecho, que me vas a provocar un orgasmo solo haciendo eso- le dijo con voz muy baja.

-Interesante reto, veremos si puedo lograr llegar así- dijo mientras olvidaba el pantalón y se enfoca a su nueva misión.

-Maldito Pot… ¡Ah Harry!-


	42. CAPÍTULO 42 LUUUUNNNAAA

_Hello! si, alcancé a subir el siguiente capítulo, esta semana solo pude subir 3, lo siento. ¿Alguien sabe si le dieron publicidad a este fic en algún lado? hubo un disparo en los lectores que recibí desde el miércoles 1, me sorprendieron de verdad. Si alguien lo publicitó: ¡GRACIAS! Y gracias a todos por sus mensajes especialmente a :_ _ **Ivicab93**_ _tienes razón, debí poner ese título jajaja,_ _ **Mirna262012**_ _¿soy picarona? jajaja Que bueno que te gustó el reencuentro._

 **CAPÍTULO 42 LUUUNNNAAA**

-Luna, no quiero ofenderte pero ¿estas segura de que sabes lo que haces?-

Luna lo miró fijamente por unos segundos que a Theo le parecieron horas, hasta que ella volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpida.

-¿Acaso he hecho algo que esté mal? Creo que alguna vez ya habíamos hablado sobre hacer algo así- le preguntó mientras volvía a su labor.

-Si Luna, pero nunca hablamos de que sería yo el que estaría esposado a la cama, mientras tu me desnudas-

-¿Te molesta que te espose y pretenda darte sexo oral?- preguntó luego de terminar de quitar el pantalón y la ropa interior de Theo.

-Por… por supuesto que ¡Noooo!- gimió la última parte al sentir la mano tibia de su Luna sobre su miembro. -Es solo que no esperaba que apenas llegásemos a la habitación te lanzaras sobre mí y sacaras de no se donde unas esposaaaaasss- no pudo reprimir el gemido que le provocaba la "inocente" mano de ella al acariciarlo.

-Creo que debes de dejar de pensar que soy una "niña buena" Theo, también me gusta jugar a ser la mala del cuento- estaba sentada a horcadas en los muslos de él, mientras con una mano seguía acariciándolo y con la otra hacía un movimiento con la varita para que su cabello quedara sujeto en una ponytail, que a ojos de Theo era muy sexy, e insonorizó la habitación -Y hoy... yo soy la bruja mala-

-Lunaaa... - fue todo lo que pudo decir al momento que Luna lo tomó con su boca.

Ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado que Luna jugaría tan bien el papel, cuando lo habían platicado fue a raíz de una película que habían visto con todos hacía tiempo, pero no se lo esperaba. Estaba siendo una gran experiencia sentir a Luna succionando y lamiendo mientras él no podía tocarla. Lo estaba llevando al punto de la desesperación por no poder tocarla, deseaba tocar su blanca y suave piel.

Cada vez que levantaba la cabeza y miraba a su chica era un gran subidón a su ego, pareciera que Luna estaba disfrutando más que él, era glorioso verla tan concentrada mientras lo comía y cuando ella lo atrapaba viendo, sus ojos reflejaban una gran lujuria que alimentaba la de él..

Un suave pop lo hizo abrir los ojos que no sabía cuando había cerrado -¿Lo estás disfrutando?- la suave voz de Luna sonaba algo preocupada.

-Claro que sí, pero si sigues así…- jadeó un poco sin poder contenerse -No podré aguantar mucho más, por favor desátame, necesito tocarte…- la súplica de Theo no fue escuchada, y dentro de él, aunque nunca lo admitiría, lo agradeció. Era una maravilla lo que su Luna estaba haciendo, se prometió que le pagaría de igual forma pero multiplicado por diez todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.

La rubia por su parte estaba más que feliz, había esperado mucho para poder llevar a cabo su plan, había tenido hasta que recurrir a Blaise para asegurar una cama a la cual poder atarlo de la manera muggle, para darle mayor realismo a su fantasía. Ahora finalmente podía estrenar las esposas que alguna vez le había regalado Pansy en broma, y tenía a su merced a su novio, si, era un gran momento. Verlo y sentirlo retorcerse, escucharlo gemir una y otra vez era fabuloso, porque era ella la que lo provocaba, la que hacía que perdiera el ritmo de la respiración, y lo iba a llevar hasta el final así.

Pronto lo sintió vibrar -Lunaaa me vengo- le advirtió, pero ella no se detuvo por nada.

-Luuuunaaaa-


	43. CAPÍTULO 43 Y YO A TI HERMIONE

_Hola a todos! Una disculpa, ha sido una semana difícil en el trabajo y no pude actualizar antes, espero que les guste este capítulo. A los que comentaron mil gracias! Es lindo leer sus review, es maravilloso pensar que a alguien le gustan las historias que escribo. Gracias a todos los que leen aunque no dejan review y gracias a los que siguen esta y mis otras historias. Gracias!_

CAPÍTULO 43 Y YO A TI HERMIONE

El agua fría le estaba pegando en la espalda mientras él permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la frente en los azulejos de la pared, la situación ya se estaba volviendo algo habitual para su desesperación.

Apenas habían cerrado la puerta de la habitación Hermione se había puesto algo nerviosa, desde que había sido rescatada por Luna, Hermione no se sentía cómoda con estar encerrada en habitaciones y mucho menos con la cercanía de él. Él lo entendía y trataba de darle su espacio, sabía que todo se había complicado más para la salud mental de su novia. Antes, solo era el pelear con el recuerdo de la tortura a manos de su tía, los malos recuerdos de la batalla y las muertes. Ahora que finalmente estaba saliendo de eso, llegaba ese idiota a ponerla en un estado peor de lo que alguna vez estuvo.

De nuevo se maldijo por ser tan blando y dejarlo con vida. Pero tenía que ser paciente por ella, aunque en el camino él agarrara una pulmonía. El hecho de ver su forma frágil, sus ojos con miedo que trataba de ocultar y esos labios que se fruncen para formar un puchero, que ella misma no era capaz de percibir, lo tenían loco. Quería protegerla, abrazarla, besarla, hacerla suya y hacerle sentir que nunca la dejaría ni permitiría que le pasara nada malo. Pero tenía que tener paciencia… mucha paciencia. Y por eso ahí estaba otra vez, en la ducha fría, para darle un espacio a ella y que se calmara, pudiera meterse a la cama y fingir que dormía, como había hecho en los días anteriores.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando el agua fue cambiando de temperatura, sólo cuando una tibia mano se puso en su espalda reaccionó.

-El agua estaba muy fría-

Y ahí, desnuda frente a él estaba su adorado tormento. Viéndolo con esos ojos que parecían querer ¿comérselo? No… debe estar imaginando.

-¿Sucede algo?- Su voz lo traicionó sonando más ronca de lo normal. Por Merlín! Era hombre y ver a esa mujer desnuda frente a él lo puso mal, muy mal.

-Si- Hermione dio otro paso hacia él, dejando que el agua ahora tibia la golpeara, mojando su cabello. -Sucede que ya no puedo estar viviendo con miedo, sucede que quiero estar con el hombre que amo- depositó un beso en el pecho de Draco y volvía a mirarlo a los ojos -Sucede que necesito a mi novio- otro beso ahora en el cuello mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él y de paso provocando un gruñido de Draco -Sucede que quiero que me hagas el amor hasta olvidar todo lo malo que viví- ahora besó la mandíbula de él -¿Crees que mi guapo y sexy novio me pueda ayudar con eso?- Se puso de puntas para besar los labios de Draco -¿Crees que estaría él dispuesto?- Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Puedes jurar que tu sexy, guapo e increíblemente atractivo novio está más que dispuesto a complacerte- la atrajo más hacia él a la par que los ponía a los dos bajo el chorro de agua.

-Creo que se te olvidó decir modesto- le dijo entre risas mientras envolvía sus brazos en el cuello de él.

-Se me olvidó decir muchas otras maravillosas cualidades que él tiene, pero tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que enumerarlas, como por ejemplo adorar el cuerpo de mi hermosa novia- Dicho esto comenzó a pasar sus manos llenas de jabón, que Hermione no había notado que tomó, por el cuerpo de ella, lentamente fue bajando por su cuerpo mientras la enjabonaba a la par que iba besando cada parte de ella. Quería ir lento y suave, dándole opción de detenerlo.

-Draco… crees que podrías detenerte e irnos a... - su voz se cortó al momento en que Draco metió su mano entre sus muslos acariciando su clítoris.

-¿Decías amor?- le preguntó con burla mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos y depositaba un beso en su cuello.

Hermione solo lanzó un suspiro mientras se apoyaba en la pared, no creía que sus piernas fueran a aguantar mucho, hacía semanas que necesitaba eso. Draco sonrió mientras se apoyaba contra el cuerpo de ella y seguía repartiendo besos por su cuello. No iba a dejarla ir hasta que explotara, y si no le fallaba su percepción, no iba a tardar nada en hacerla llegar.

-Draco… Draco…- Ella repetía su nombre como un mantra mientras seguía siendo embestida por los largos dedos de él y su lengua pasaba por su cuello y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Era demasiado para ella: el frío de la pared, el agua tibia, el calor del cuerpo de Draco, sus manos, su lengua… -¡DRACOOOO!- Su grito fue música en los oídos de él, quien la tuvo que sujetar fuertemente para que no cayera en el frío piso.

-Creo que aún hay que desenjabonarte amor- la había levantado del piso y aprisionado más contra la pared, levantó una de sus piernas para que entendiera lo que quería. Hermione pronto lo abrazó fuertemente con sus piernas por la cintura. Lo más lentamente que pudo la fue penetrando, siempre manteniendo su mirada en la de ella, esperando por cualquier seña de que se detuviera, la cual para su fortuna nunca llegó. Pronto el baño se llenó de gemidos y gruñidos mientras los dos se reencontraban después de tanto tiempo separados. Después de un rato Draco estaba sentado en el suelo con ella sobre él, su respiración era agitada y el agua aún cayendo sobre ellos.

-Te extrañé Draco- el aliento de Hermione en su oído lo hizo estremecer, al fin podía liberarse de la desesperación que lo había envuelto las últimas semanas. Ella estaba ahí, entre sus brazos al fin.

-Y yo a ti Hermione, te extrañe mucho amor- la abrazó fuertemente prometiéndose nunca dejarla sola de nuevo.


End file.
